Trixie’s Eighth Story: Return to The Other World
by Trixie The Fox
Summary: In This Story there's Involves a tiny bit of romance and a lot of Spike’s past Spike finds himself stranded on another planet, he soon finds out that it's the same other planet he was sent to before, only five years later! R&R Pls!
1. Chapter 1 “Coming Back”

Trixie's Eighth Story

Trixie's Eighth Story

Chapter One "Coming Back"

In front of Tails' Workshop Trixie and Tails were just returning to their friends.

"Vicky! Vicky!" Hollered Trixie.

Vicky was about to knock on the door of Tails's workshop but she stopped when she saw Trixie running out to her, Flame had come too.

"Vicky" said Trixie hugging her friend.

"Trixie? What's wrong? We've looked everywhere for you" said Vicky.

"It's a long story, but we had another run in with those hedgehogs, and then Eggman and Shadow" said Trixie.

"Who's Shadow?" asked Vicky.

"It's a long story, I can tell you when we get inside though" said Trixie opening the door to the workshop.

"Well I'll be seeing you Tails" said Sonic.

"Ok Sonic, bye" said Tails.

"Later" said Sonic speeding away.

Tails put his new ship in his workshop then joined them.

"So what's been going on Trixie?" asked Vicky.

"Well Sonic was missing so we started looking for him, and we found out he'd been captured and then we ended up on space colony ark, then everything went haywire so we tried to stop it, we won in the end but the emeralds aren't working, one of those hedgehogs did something with the master emerald, tomorrow we're going to go see if we can find it" said Trixie.

"Yeah, if it's been stolen again Knuckles isn't going to be too happy" said Tails.

"Think you could use a hand tomorrow?" asked Flame.

"Sure, we could use the extra help" said Tails.

"Ok, I'm in but I'm not sure who this Knuckles is you're talking about" said Vicky.

"Knuckles is the guy who guards the master emerald, I've known him for a while" said Tails.

"And you think something happened to the master emerald?" asked Vicky.

"Yeah, something had to of, why else would the emeralds stop working?" said Trixie.

End chapter


	2. Chapter 2 “Jewels and Her Ship”

Chapter Two "Jewels and Her Ship"

Chapter Two "Jewels and Her Ship"

Spike was sitting in front of the window looking out while sitting.

Jewels was at the wheel of her ship, it was very big with lots of computerized stuff, she called Blue over.

"Hey Blue!" hollered Jewels.

"Yes Jewels?" asked Blue.

"Can you take over the wheel? I think I'm going to get some shuteye" said Jewels.

"Sure Jewels, but I'm not as good a driver as you" said Blue.

"Thanks Blue, See you later" said Jewels going into her room and sitting down on her bed.

Jewels wasn't falling asleep, there were lots of reasons just to sit on her bed and go over the things in her mind.

"ever since Spike got that scar he's been different, I think he's upset, I've never seen Spike ever get upset before he's always angry when he's upset, I hope he's ok" thought Jewels moving her hand across the bed then laying their holding her head up with her hands.

"I sure hope Rex is alright, if the master emerald isn't working that means he must have gotten into trouble" thought Jewels.

"I sure hope he was able to hold out, I miss him, maybe I should have been nicer to him when we left" thought Jewels kicking the air.

Jewels sat up.

"Well, when Spike says I need to go and do what he says, I know I have to do it, even if it means leaving the ark and never finding out what happened" said Jewels smiling but then looking down and frowning.

"I sure wish I could make sure that dummy's alright, I guess I'll just have to deal with it" said Jewels.

Power overheard Jewels and knocked on the door.

"Come in" said Jewels.

Power walked in.

"What's wrong Jewels?" asked Power.

"Nothing…I'm fine…" said Jewels.

"Look I know you and Rex like each other, as hard to put up with as he is, but you always have to put the Master first" said Power.

"That's easy for you to say, you've worked with him before I even joined the team, you've been his right-hand-man for a very long time, and I didn't say I missed the Dummy, I'm just wondering what he's done to the master emerald that could have made the emeralds stop working" said Jewels.

"you are the second in command, the Master himself appointed you, I may have known him longer but it appears he trusts you the most, and are you sure the emerald is all you're thinking about?" said Power.

"Yes, I keep telling you Rex isn't why I'm concerned, I'm having trouble trusting Spike, ever since he had a run in with that hedgehog all he seems to think about is getting back, what dose he want with him? To get rid of him once and for all? I know he's the leader and all but why can't he tell us what he wants with that hedgehog? I don't want Spike to change just after a fight he lost" said Jewels.

"It's up to the Master to give the orders and us to follow them, that's all we need to know" said Power.

"I know…it's just…" said Jewels.

"It's ok Jewels, Rex is a strong guy he's just clumsy, for all we know he could have dropped the emerald on something and it broke, you know Rex, so I'm sure that's all that happened to the master emerald, and the Master is a very unpredictable guy, but he trusts us" said Power.

"Thanks Power...I needed that…" said Jewels.

"No problem Jewels, just don't let anyone know I can be a softy at times k?" said Power.

Jewels smiled as Power walked out the door then got into bed, but still couldn't get to sleep.

End chapter


	3. Chapter 3 “Walking to Windy Valley”

Chapter Two "Jewels and Her Ship"

Chapter Three "Walking to Windy Valley"

Vicky was tapping her fingers thinking, on the table they were all sitting at.

"Well I'm sure you must be pretty tired, I guess we'll be going" said Flame.

"Ok I'll see you guys tomorrow" said Trixie as her friends went out the door.

Vicky and Flame were walking home together.

"So Flame? Why are you tagging along too?" asked Vicky.

"The thrills of battle why else? What about you Vicky?" said Flame.

"Me? I love taking out my hammer in battle" said Vicky.

"I've noticed" said Flame with a laugh.

"Well you like to fight too, also I don't want anything to happen to Trixie" said Vicky.

"You seem to like her a lot" said Flame.

"She's my best bud, why else would I tag along?" said Vicky.

"Trixie's fine, but she's not really the same way she was before the forest" said Flame.

"I don't think any of us are the same, but Trixie…" said Vicky but stopped their.

"It's not her fault for what happened at Spike's old base, he wondered off, and then in the end he saved us, it was years ago, Trixie wont forget him but maybe she's healed some" said Flame.

"He was my friend also, whenever I hear that name I have an awful feeling" said Vicky.

"Yeah, I miss him too, but if it weren't for him none of us would be here" said Flame.

"Yeah you're right, I just feel bad for Trixie, besides that, those hedgehogs ruined my life too" said Vicky.

"I wouldn't have guessed Blue was a spy either, he doesn't look anything like one of Spike's gang" said Flame.

"He won't after I get done with him, the only reason I let him go off with his team last time was because Tails needed to build his machine to get us off that planet, if I fought Blue something could have gotten damaged" said Vicky.

"Cool down Vicky, its ok" said Flame.

"Sorry" said Vicky.

"No problem Vicky" said Flame.

End chapter


	4. Chapter 4 “Meteor Shower”

Chapter Two "Jewels and Her Ship"

Chapter Four "Meteor Shower"

Spike was eagerly waiting to catch up with Shadow and Eggman again, but he couldn't see them.

"Jewels?" called Spike.

Spike went up to the wheel of the ship.

"Blue? What are you doing at the wheel? That's Jewels' job" said Spike.

"Sorry Sir, Jewels gave me orders to steer the ship, she hasn't slept in two days since we left sir, she's very tired" said Blue.

"What's been wrong with Jewels lately? Well I guess she can be excused this time, but she'll take the responsibility if anything goes wrong" said Spike.

"Yes Sir" replied Blue getting back to steering the ship.

Power came out of the hallway that led to Jewels' room.

"Power?" said Spike.

"Yes Master?" asked Power.

"Where have you been? I thought you were on the look-out post, and you were supposed to be checking the readings" said Spike.

"Forgive me Master, I was helping our Second in command" said Power.

Spike sighed.

"This is getting out of hand, what's wrong with her?" said Spike.

"Well, I think she's worries about Rex Master" said Power.

"Rex? Oh well Rex will come in time, he won't disappoint me, if he dose he doesn't deserve to be on this team" said Spike.

Blue stared over at them, and felt a bad feeling when Spike was talking about disappointing; he started thinking of how he failed on his last mission, and started wondering why Spike didn't get mad at him.

"Yes Master, might I ask what you think happened?" asked Power.

"It doesn't matter, all that matters is finding that Master emerald, and talking back the Chaos emeralds" said Spike.

"What about the black hedgehog Master?" asked Power.

"I'll take care of him once I have the chaos emeralds working" said Spike.

Blue was not watching where he was going, he was listening to the conversation Spike and Power were in and got the ship strayed into a meteor shower.

"Blue? Can't you steer this thing straighter?" said Power.

"Blue? What are you doing?" asked Spike.

"I'm sorry Sir, I've gotten us in trouble" said Blue.

Power started going down the hallway.

"Jewels, you need to wake up now!" said Power.

End chapter


	5. Chapter 5 “Going Out Of Control”

Chapter Two "Jewels and Her Ship"

Chapter Five "Going Out Of Control"

Jewels jumped out of bed.

"What's wrong Power?" asked Jewels.

"The Master's calling for you" said Power.

Jewels ran to take the wheel of the ship.

"What's going on Blue?" asked Jewels.

"I'm sorry Sir, I've failed my orders again" said Blue in a sad voice.

Jewels tried steering out of the meteor shower, a meteor as big as the ship was coming at them.

"Spike! That's not a meteor!" shouted Jewels.

"Then what is it?" asked Spike in a growling voice.

"It's some type or warp-zone or something, it's heading straight at us!" shouted Jewels taking over her ship's engines.

"Blue, take the engines controls and boost all emergency power!" said Jewels.

Blue went over and took the controls.

"It's no use, we're heading straight into it" said Blue.

"Jewels! Stop resisting, you're going to make us loose all the ships power!" said Spike.

"No! I can make it! I can get us out of this!" said Jewels.

"That's a direct order!" said Spike.

"I can do it!" said Jewels boosting up the power and engaging a shield.

But Jewels' attempt failed and the lights on the ship started shutting down, and the warp-zone covered the ship, after that the ship was missing, the ship and everyone were gone; all that was left was a small piece of metal drifting in space.

When Jewels opened her eyes she could see she was on the outside of her ship that had crashed, she pulled herself up.

"I didn't want this to happen…" thought Jewels.

Spike was on top of the ship; Jewels could see him knocked-up from impact.

"Spike?! Are you alright?!" said Jewels grabbing Spike and trying to get him to wake up.

Spike grabbed Jewels' hand.

"What is the meaning of this?!" said Spike.

"Sorry Spike…I…" said Jewels.

Spike got up.

"You shouldn't have used all the power, I was hoping to use the power to warp us someplace else but you used it all trying to get us to turn" said Spike.

"I'm sorry Spike…" said Jewels.

"You have failed your duties, I ordered you not to use the power but you did anyway" said Spike.

"Well I tried!" said Jewels.

"Oh you tried did you? Well it didn't work, and what's worse is you didn't trust me, I am the leader Jewels, not you! You are to do what I say!" said Spike.

"Well maybe you don't need me on your team then, I've tried to do what you say but all you care about is revenge!" said Jewels.

"Stop this instant! I order you to sit down and stay quiet if you think you can at least do that, you stay here while I find the other members of my Team, then we'll see what is to be done next, and when you joined my team you agreed that I was to be the leader, if I want you to do something you are to do it, my trust in you is growing thin Jewels" said Spike.

End chapter


	6. Chapter 6 “Orders”

Chapter Two "Jewels and Her Ship"

Chapter Six "Orders"

Jewels sat there waiting for Spike to return.

"I'm just a stupid Dummy, I shouldn't even be the one calling Rex a dummy when I'm a bigger one" thought Jewels.

When Jewels looked up she saw something in the distance, like somebody fighting a robot or something, Jewels could make out the person saying "Ha! Think you can beat me do you? Well I don't think so metal heap!"

"Who is that?" thought Jewels getting up squinting trying to make out who it was that was fighting the robot.

"Whoever it is sure is teasing that robot" thought Jewels as she saw the hedgehog playing with the robot before it smashed it to peaces.

"Hey you! Who are you?!" shouted Jewels.

The hedgehog looked at her in amassment; Jewels still couldn't figure out who it was.

He started running to Jewels.

"Jewels!! It's you!! I never thought I'd see you again!" shouted the hedgehog grabbing Jewels and hugging her tightly.

"Rex! Oh thank goodness it's you!" said Jewels hugging him back.

Jewels was happy, but she gently pushed Rex away nervously when she realized she was hugging him.

"Jewels, I can't believe it's you" said Rex.

"After all we've went though you should be surprised I'm still alive, couldn't you have at least taken care of that emerald instead of nearly having us destroyed?" said Jewels.

"Destroyed?! I'm so sorry Jewels, I would never want to put you in danger, Red just showed up again and everything went crazy after that" said Rex.

"You mean that Knuckles guy? I thought you took care of him" said Jewels.

"Not exactly, he came back wanting the master emerald, we went through the portal when it was acting freaky then the war started" said Rex.

"War? What war?" asked Jewels.

"Do you remember the planet we were taken too? Well that's where we are now, and there's a war going on and there's something freaky with the time zone here too" said Rex.

"What? Oh great not again" said Jewels.

"Worse then that the leader knows I'm here, along with the rebels" said Rex.

"I've never heard you talk like this before, what do you mean rebels?" asked Jewels.

"Melody and Lex are the leaders of the rebels, while the Blake guy is the leader of this world, he said it's all his and forces everyone to do what he says, He's the boss of this world and the others guys aren't taking to kindly to it so they're fighting, I got mixed up in the war and now I'm a so-called wanted criminal" said Rex.

"Wanted? Rex how long has it been since you got here?" asked Jewels.

"A month maybe more, I'm glad you're here Jewels I wouldn't want anything to happen to you" said Rex.

"Oh you big dummy, get to the point" said Jewels smiling.

"The point is I'm wanted for stealing the master emerald, I have no clue why or how they knew it was the master emerald, but Red is fighting here too, and now I'm having robots chase me" said Rex.

"Well at least we now have some explanations, Spike isn't really in a good mood at the moment but he'll be happy for some answers" said Jewels.

"The Boss is here? Well that's good, how did you end up here anyways?" said Rex.

"None of your beeswax, now we'll wait for Spike to come back then we'll tell him everything" said Jewels.

"What? Why can't we just go find him now?" asked Rex.

"I've been ordered to stay here and wait" said Jewels.

End chapter


	7. Chapter 7 “The Light”

Chapter Two "Jewels and Her Ship"

Chapter Seven "The Light"

Trixie was looking at her window while making her bed when she saw something.

"Hey Tails, look at that" said Trixie pointing out into the sky.

"What do you think that is Tails?" asked Trixie.

"I'm not sure, it's too big to be a shooting star, but it's all lit up" said Tails.

"It looks like its heading straight for us, but it's a long way off" said Trixie.

"To be safe we'd better go find Vicky and Flame and try to figure this out" said Tails leading Trixie out the front door.

Vicky and Flame met up with them when they looked back seeing them calling for them.

"Is everything ok Tails?" asked Flame.

"I'm not sure, look up in the sky" said Tails looking up.

"What is it? It looks like a big light that keeps getting bigger and bigger" said Flame.

"What should we do? What is it?" said Trixie wonderingly.

"I don't know, Flame is Tim ok? Have you guys seen Dip and Mint?" asked Tails.

"Tim's at home playing with his army men" said Flame.

"I saw Dip and Mint yesterday, they seemed fine to me, why Tails?" asked Vicky.

"I don't know, I just think we should keep everyone together incase that light is something not good" said Tails.

"Ok, let's go to my house then, we can meet up with Dip and Mint after we get my little brother" said Flame.

Everyone started for Flame's house, every time they looked up the sky seemed to shrink a little and the light got bigger.

"Do you think somebody's doing this?" asked Trixie picking up her pace.

"I don't think so, Angie or even Shadow couldn't do anything like this" said Tails.

"How do you know?" asked Trixie.

"I don't, but have you ever seen them do anything like this?" asked Tails.

"I guess you're right, Shadow's concerned for the chaos emeralds, and if Angie helped me like you said she did then she's not that heartless" said Trixie.

"But Angie on the other hand may have healed you just to get us to leave" said Tails.

"Maybe" said Trixie.

Flame reached the door of his rickety old house to see Tim waiting up for him.

"Tim! Are you ok?!" shouted Flame as he got to his brother.

"Relax I'm fine Jake, you seriously need to chill like me not be such a hot-head all the time" said Tim.

"Very funny, since I'm the fire guy are you were the ice guy, well I have a reason to be paranoid, have you seen the sky recently?" said Flame.

"Yes I was wondering about that too, is something going wrong?" asked Tim.

"I think so lets go, we're going to go see Dip and Mint and see if they're ok" said Flame.

"Ok Bro, right behind you" said Tim following after Flame.

End chapter


	8. Chapter 8 “A Light Closing In”

Chapter Two "Jewels and Her Ship"

Chapter Eight "A Light Closing In"

Trixie Tails Vicky Flame and Tim were on their way to Dip and Mint's house.

"Hey guys? Is everything ok?" asked Mint looking out the window.

"Mint, go get your brother and meet us out here ok?" said Vicky.

"Ok" said Mint going up to her brother's room.

Mint tiptoed in and started shaking the bed.

"Dip wake up!" shouted Mint.

Dip screamed and fell off the bed.

"Mint, how many times have I told you not to wake me up with a scream?!" said Dip covering his ears.

"Sorry, but Vicky and the others want us to come outside" said Mint.

"Outside? I wonder what about" thought Dip getting his shoes on and heading downstairs with his sister following him.

"What's up?" asked Dip.

"You must have been asleep, if you look up in the sky you'll see a light, we're not sure where it's coming from or where it's heading" said Vicky.

Dip looked closely at it.

"It looks like one of those warp-zones Tails told us about" said Dip.

"That's what I was thinking, but its awful big for a warp-zone" said Tails.

"What do warp-zones do?" asked Tim.

"They either transport you somewhere, or destroy what it touches" said Tails.

"I sure hope it isn't the second answer" said Flame.

"Me too, so Tails what do we do?" asked Tim.

"I don't know, I think it'll be reaching us in about an hour or so…" said Tails.

Suddenly the light covered them quickly, and Trixie and here friends could see themselves disappearing.

"What's going on?!" exclaimed Trixie.

"I don't know! I think we're being chaos controlled!" shouted Tails.

The light was gone and Trixie and everyone were missing.

End chapter


	9. Chapter 9 “Spike’s Team Found”

Chapter Two "Jewels and Her Ship"

Chapter Nine "Spike's Team Found"

Spike was looking around the ship for the rest of his team; he found Power and Blue looking around themselves.

"There you two are" said Spike.

"My Master, may I ask if you know where our second in command is?" asked Power.

"Jewels is fine, I had her stay and wait for my return" said Spike.

Blue looked up at Spike.

"I'm sorry Sir, I'm a failure" said Blue in a quiet voice.

"I can not overlook you this time Blue, if you are to be on my team you are going to need to learn to pay attention" said Spike.

"Yes Sir" said Blue.

"Good now let's go and get back to Jewels, then figure out where we are" said Spike running with Blue and Power running behind him.

Jewels and Rex were talking, and then they heard Spike run up to them.

"Spike, I found Rex" said Jewels.

"Where have you been?! I might have the chaos emeralds now if you hadn't have drained their power" said Spike.

"I'm sorry Boss, the Master emerald got taken because the Leader wanted it along with the so called Wanted Criminals" said Rex.

"Why are you wanted? And what are you talking about?" asked Power.

"Well we're on the other planet, Melody's planet, and besides that I'm wanted for trying to get the emerald, I was attacked by tons of robots, I was fighting the last one when I met up with Jewels" said Rex with a smile.

"Oh is that all?" said Power sarcastically.

"Rex, how did you end up here? And why are we here?" asked Spike.

"Well Boss, Red ruined Jewels' portal and then I got zapped here, and about how you ended up here, I think it was one of those warp-zones that the emerald sent off" said Rex.

"Warp-zones?" asked Power.

"It's a kind of transporter that the master emerald I guess sends out to get the chaos emeralds near, right when the master emerald got here two shot out, one I guess got you guys I'm not sure how, it's all Greek to me" said Rex.

"Well then, we must retrieve the master emerald" said Power.

"I don't know if you can do that, the leader guy Blake's got it now" said Rex.

Spike gritted his teeth hearing that name.

"Lead us to his base then" said Spike.

"I can Boss, but we wont get through it, that base is harder to break into then any of our bases, even that Eggman guy's got nothing on this" said Rex.

"Did I ask for more details?" asked Spike.

"No Boss, It's just I've been here for like a month and it wouldn't all be robots we're fighting, the leader's soldiers are here and there's this guy that's like supposed to be the greatest warrior ever besides the leader himself, I've met up with Melody and her gang and they've been found out, they took the raccoon guy in along with like fifty rebels, now only like twenty rebels and Melody and Lex are left" said Rex.

"That girl again, how'd you find her?" asked Spike.

"We bumped into each other Boss, she asked me a lot of questions after that, I didn't tell her anything except that I got lost here they asked a lot about the chaos emeralds" said Rex.

"Would it be best to ask them about the base? Maybe they know how to break into it" said Power.

Spike thought a moment.

"Well then, I guess we'll be paying them a visit" said Spike.

"But Boss I'm not really on they're good side, they know I'm not a fan of this leader guy but they didn't really take kindly to me" said Rex.

"Dummy will you stop talking and let Spike speak, no wonder they didn't take kindly to you" said Jewels bumping his shoulder.

"Alright looks like we're going to that rebel base to ask them a few questions, and then we'll see about getting that master emerald and teach this leader a lesson" said Spike.

End chapter


	10. Chapter 10 “The Soldiers”

Chapter Two "Jewels and Her Ship"

Chapter Ten "The Soldiers"

Trixie Tails Vicky Flame Tim and Mint ended up sitting on the top of a building.

"Hey what are we doing on this roof?" said Trixie.

"I don't know I think we're on a skyscraper or something" said Tails.

Trixie looked down below and saw a team of hedgehogs.

"Hey? What are you doing up their?!" shouted one of them.

"Oh not this again, don't answer them Trixie, lets just get out of here" said Vicky.

"Why not?" asked Trixie.

"I just figured out where we are I recognize that guy he's the one that got us all captured" said Vicky.

"Well then let's get off of this thing" said Flame.

"We can't this building has no stairs it looks abandoned and old I don't see a way down" said Dip.

"I can get us down" said Tails grabbing Vicky's hand.

Tails started flying down with Vicky.

The hedgehogs noticed this and started running for them armed.

"Tails those guys look fierce fly away from them" said Trixie.

"I'll fly us down and we'll face them there" said Tails going lower.

Vicky held on, with her hammer in her other hand.

Trixie grabbed Flame's arm.

"I can carry you and you can get Tim but I'll have to come back for the rest of you guys" said Trixie.

Tails landed with Vicky then Trixie landed with Tim and Flame.

The soldiers were all hedgehogs that were wearing long blue army-like jackets and army helmets so it covered their eyes. You couldn't see what they looked like only that they were a greenish-blue color; the leader had a green army jacket on.

They cornered them.

"FREEZE!" said the soldiers aiming their security weapons.

Tim frowned.

"I would if I could still freeze things" said Tim in a quiet voice.

"Get lost" said Vicky.

The head solder walked out.

"Well who do we have here? I do remember meeting once before, remember me?" said the head in command.

"I remember you plenty" said Vicky in a snippy sort of way.

"Well there's a warm welcome, I'm afraid you won't be getting the same in return" said Tai.

End chapter


	11. Chapter 11 “Captured”

Chapter Two "Jewels and Her Ship"

Chapter Eleven "Captured"

Trixie flew back up to get Dip and Mint, she grabbed Dips hand and Dip was about to grab his sister's but she took her hand back.

"I'm tired of being cared for, I'll find a way down myself" said Mint.

"Stop being stubborn and grab my hand" said Dip.

"But I always…Ok Dip" said Mint grabbing hold of Dip.

Trixie landed and everyone was together in front of the soldiers, the soldiers were all armed.

"Are you looking for a fight?" asked Vicky.

"I want you to surrender, you're the one that's suggesting fighting, if you want to fight you'll be gone before you hit the ground" said Tai.

"Think you're pretty tough huh?" said Vicky.

"I am tuff, but I will not fight you yet since I already have my men to do that for me" said Tai signaling them to aim their weapons at Vicky.

"You have twenty seconds to surrender otherwise you and your friends will pay for it" said Tai.

Flame stepped up to him.

"What makes you think we'd go down so easily?" asked Flame.

"Quite simply the fact I'm prepared to get rid of you, face it you're not faster then a speeding bullet and my men are trained at being a good shot besides them being the very best in the Leaders grand imperil army with the exception of his personal guards which quite frankly he doesn't need judging The Leader's skills, now you have ten seconds left to surrender" said Tai.

Vicky raised her hammer but Flame pulled her hand down.

"I of all people hate to give in, but in this case it could endanger us" said Flame.

"Your friend is smart in agreeing with me, now I'll take you all in and we'll see if we can find out whom and why you troublemakers are here" said Tai.

Vicky angrily lowered her hammer and put it back to her side.

Tai's men handcuffed all of them; Vicky was in front following Tai with Flame and Tim behind her with Trixie Tails Dip and Mint following sadly behind them as they were led out with Tai and his solders.

End chapter


	12. Chapter 12 “The Trapdoor’s missing?”

Chapter Two "Jewels and Her Ship"

Chapter Twelve "The Trapdoor's missing?"

"Rex take us to that rebel base" said Jewels.

"Ok Jewely, but we're not welcome there" said Rex.

"Why not?" asked Power.

"Well the Boss double crossed the girl making her think he was Sonic last time and now their leader doesn't trust us anymore" said Rex.

"Well either way, we need information for that leader's base" said Jewels.

"Ok it's this way" said Rex leading Spike and his team away.

Rex stopped at a huge tree.

"What's the hold up?" asked Jewels.

"This is it, I just tapped on it last time and I went through a trapdoor" said Rex tapping on the tree.

"Why were you tapping on the tree the first time?" asked Jewels.

"Stop asking stupid questions and be quiet" said Rex.

"I have half a mind to pound him for making that comment" muttered Jewels.

Rex kept tapping.

"When is the door coming? I don't see anything" said Power.

"I know it was here, I fell like fifty feet under" said Rex.

Rex kept tapping and basing against the tree.

An hour passed waiting for the trapdoor to open.

"Ok I think we've wasted enough time here, lets go to that base" said Spike.

"But it was here I know it…" said Rex.

"If it's a rebel base, and they've been found out, most likely they moved bases" said Power.

"…I guess" said Rex.

"I'm tried of waiting around lets go already, show us where the base is Rex" said Spike

"Yes Boss" said Rex leading the way.

Rex led the way with Jewels and Spike behind, Power behind him and Blue dragging along.

"What is it Blue?" asked Power.

"I'm the week link of the team, and for punishment I get ignored" said Blue.

"You're not the week link, you're our spy" said Power.

"Spy? How am I supposed to be a spy anymore when the foxes know I'm a member of this team? I'm week, I may know a lot about Marcel arts but I'm not strong enough to use them and I'm easily distracted" said Blue.

"Then change that, Jewels wasn't as smart as she is now she learned as she went along, and Rex is ten times stronger then when he started and he was strong to begin with, he just didn't let on to Jewels which is why she got surprised when she saw him fighting Knuckles the first time, I myself was accepted in this team at a young age and now here I am third in command, that's why the Master doesn't get upset with you as much, you're still learning" said Power.

"I'll never learn like you guys did, I'll still never be useful as a spy again" said Blue.

"You don't know that Blue, now stop jawing and lets keep up with the Master" said Power.

"Yes Sir" said Blue.

End chapter


	13. Chapter 13 “Tai and His Men”

Chapter Two "Jewels and Her Ship"

Chapter Thirteen "Tai and His Men"

Trixie and her friends were still being led by the soldiers

"What now Tails?" Flame whispered in Tails' Ear.

"I don't know we'll sort this out somehow" Tails whispered back.

"So how'd you return here?" asked Tai.

"None of your business" said Vicky.

"Well someone's testy today, simply a question" said Tai.

"Why don't you do us a favor and let us go?" asked Trixie.

"Why? I've got commands from the supreme leader to look for foxes, one possessing a hammer, one that can use fire, a half blue and purple one, a little mint green one, a blue one with blue covering it's tail, one with a gold locket, and one with two tails, looks like I've got the right people huh?" said Tai.

"Well you're going to see one that possesses her hammer if you don't let us go free" said Vicky.

"You try and you'll be blown away by my soldiers" said Tai.

"Coward, hiding behind your men huh?" said Vicky.

Tai stopped.

"I am no coward, I'm a very powerful fighter, I'd just rather do my job then fight right now" said Tai.

"Really? You sure you aren't just too scared to take me on in a straight fight?" said Vicky.

"Vicky, this won't help" whispered Trixie.

"All in do time impatient light pink fox" said Tai.

"The name's Vicky" said Vicky.

"Whatever, it won't matter soon" said Tai.

"How's that?" said Vicky.

"Well when you see the supreme commander I don't think he'll be so happy to see you" said Tai.

"What dose he wants with us?" asked Trixie.

"The chaos emeralds, he's gotten their power source, but he wants the real ones" said Tai.

"Why?" asked Flame demandingly.

"So he'll be sure this planet is his, if he has the chaos emeralds nobody may disobey him, otherwise he'll put the emeralds to use" said Tai.

"Oh so he wants them for threat purposes, you'd think he'd be powerful enough not to need them to threaten people if he's as good as you say he is" said Vicky.

"I will have you stop disrespecting the supreme leader now" said Tai.

"Why don't you make me?" said Vicky.

"Stop it Vicky, we're in enough trouble" said Trixie.

End chapter


	14. Chapter 14 “Splitting Up”

Chapter Two "Jewels and Her Ship"

Chapter Fourteen "Splitting Up"

Rex was walking quickly to the leader's base.

"Why is it always a base we have to break into? Why can't it be an ice cream factory, or a bunny farm? Always a destructive dangerous guarded base, it would be nice FOR ONCE to have an easy mission" said Rex.

Power ran up and stopped Spike.

"Forgive me my Master, but might splitting up help? Perhaps I could look for the emeralds, you and Blue might look the other way for them while Rex and Jewels find the base?" said Power.

"Well I suppose, but I want you here the minute I call you on your communicator" said Spike.

"As you wish Master, which way would you like me to go?" asked Power.

"Whichever way, I'll go take Blue, Rex you show Jewels where it is and Jewels you look the place over from a distance so we'll have some info on the base, if you can handle it that is Jewels" said Spike.

"Yes Spike" said Jewels.

Spike took off with Blue while Power turned and went the other way, Jewels and Rex went on too.

"Why is it I always get stuck with you?" said Jewels while walking.

"Because you need looking after" said Rex mockingly.

"I need looked after? You're the one that needs babysat" said Jewels.

"You know you are REALLY starting to get on my nerves Jewels, I thought you'd be happy to see me after a month" said Rex.

"This time zone must be screwed up, it's been a week for me, oh well it was nice while it lasted" said Jewels.

Rex knocked Jewels over the head.

"HEY! WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!" said Jewels rubbing the top of her head.

"Hurts don't it? And I'm the strongest member of the team so it's worse for you isn't it? Now you know how I feel, what is your problem anyway?" said Rex.

"You're my problem, you're a pain in the neck" said Jewels.

"Look who's talking, I'm so tired of you calling me dummy, you don't give me enough credit" said Rex.

"I should be calling you a dummy, it's your fault the master emerald went missing in the first place" said Jewels.

"It wasn't my fault Red came back and I did the best I could, I got it at least, do you have any idea how much trouble I went through to get that emerald? I was hoping you'd be proud of me, I've proven myself but you just knock me down again" said Rex.

"Well maybe if you did a better job of keeping an eye on it this wouldn't have happened" said Jewels.

"It's been a whole month and all I could think about was you and if you were ok, I used to like you until you started pushing me around" said Rex.

"I wouldn't have to push you around if you would just listen once in a while" said Jewels.

"Fine, I'm all ears Jewels, what is it you want?" said Rex crossing his arms.

Jewels looked at Rex then rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Spike will not want us slacking" said Jewels.

Rex angrily followed Jewels.

End chapter


	15. Chapter 15 “Bumping Into People”

Chapter Two "Jewels and Her Ship"

Chapter Fifteen "Bumping Into People"

Tai was losing his patience.

"I'm not going to ask you again, stop disrespecting the supreme commander" said Tai.

"Like I said, who's going to make me?" said Vicky.

"That's it! I don't want to hear another word out of you fox, understand? Or I'll use force!" said Tai.

"I'll gladly fight you, I'm tired of being led around by people that think they're better then I am, if you're tougher then me then prove it" said Vicky.

"I don't need to prove anything, guards lead them to the base, I'm getting tired of putting up with this" said Tai.

Blue and Spike were combing the area for chaos emeralds.

"….Sir?" said Blue in a quiet voice.

"What is it Blue?" asked Spike.

"I'm sorry I've failed you so many times…I'm sorry" said Blue.

"enough, you need to let go of the past Blue, now I didn't get angry with you so you could have some time to think about what you as a team member are going to do, are you going to start doing as I say and forget about what happened?" said Spike.

"Yes Sir" said Blue giving Spike a half smile.

"Good" said Spike getting back to what he was doing.

Spike was on his way to look for the emeralds, he was about to contact Jewels to see if she found the base but was interrupted when someone slammed into him.

"Hey watch where you're going" said Spike.

It was a girl hedgehog; she was startled when she saw Spike, she took cover behind a rock and started screaming at him.

"Don't mess with me supreme leader, I'm not the girl you wanna underestimate!" said the girl.

"I'm not this supreme leader you speak of, I'm looking for his base actually, now who are you?" said Spike.

End chapter


	16. Chapter 16 “Walk To the Base”

Chapter Two "Jewels and Her Ship"

Chapter Sixteen "Walk To the Base"

Jewels and Rex were on their way to the base.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" asked Rex.

"No, I'm just leading you this way for no reason" said Rex sarcastically.

"Very funny, now how long will it take to get their?" asked Jewels.

"We'll get their when we get their" said Rex.

"I get the feeling you're not in a good mood" said Jewels.

"Well what do you expect? I finally meet up with you again and it's the same old same old" said Rex.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Jewels.

"You know very well what I'm talking about, I'm getting tired of trying, all you ever do is push me around" said Rex.

"How did we get into this again? Look I'm sorry ok, can we just drop it now and get our work done?" asked Jewels.

"Well…ok I guess so" said Rex cheerfully.

"So Jewels, do you think I'm annoying or something? Or do you think I'm cute?" asked Rex with a smile.

"When did this question arise?" asked Jewels.

"You still didn't answer my question" said Rex.

"Don't you ever know when to stop talking? We're way to far behind as it is, lets find where this base is" said Jewels.

"Ok Jewels, we're going to be going this way for a while, I remember crashing into that tree I didn't see coming and when I looked up I saw that base" said Rex.

"You sure have issues with trees" said Jewels mockingly.

"Shut up Jewels" said Rex.

Jewels laughed.

"Come on, lets get going" said Jewels.

"Hey wait up, it's not like you know the way there" said Rex running to take the lead.

Rex stopped immediately when he saw something.

"Hey Jewels watch out!" said Rex suddenly noticing something heading for Jewels.

A large robot had nearly crushed Jewels with a huge rock but Rex had got on its path just in time and caught it.

Rex threw the rock away.

"Hey bolt brain, why don't you pick on somebody your own size...like a tank" said Rex noticing the size of the robot.

The robot was huge, about eleven times bigger then Rex, it had a supply of large boulders.

"Come on Jewels lets get out of here!" said Rex grabbing her hand and running as fast as he could.

The robot started chasing them, it finally reached where Rex and Jewels were but they were long gone by then since it was built to be slow but powerful, in pressed a button on itself and a flashing light came on.

"Transmitting data" it said pressing a few more buttons.

End chapter


	17. Chapter 17 “Escaping”

Chapter Two "Jewels and Her Ship"

Chapter Seventeen "Escaping"

Tai left his team to take Trixie and the others away, Tai's men were watching their every move.

"What do we do Trixie?" whispered Flame.

"I've got an idea, tell Vicky-" started Trixie in a whisper but the rest was too hard to hear since she was quietly talking in Flame's ear.

Flame whispered to Vicky.

"WHAT'S THAT?!" yelled Trixie pointing.

The guards all looked the other way.

Flame opened his hand and shot fire at Vicky's handcuffs they burned off Vicky's wrists and she took out her hammer quickly. Flame burned his off them shot fire at everyone else's.

The guards looked back.

"Hey they're escaping!" shouted one of the solders.

They took out their guns and started shooting at them.

"Everybody down!" shouted Flame standing in front of everyone.

He stretched out his hand and fire shot out and a wall stood in front of him and the soldiers.

Tim was on the ground taking cover, he started whipping his tail, but nothing happened.

"I knew it, I'm all out of ice, I'm useless" said Tim.

The soldiers were shooting into the fire, but nothing was going through it.

"Trixie you and Tails get everyone out of ere" said Vicky.

"But what about you and Flame?" asked Trixie.

"Forget us, go!" said Vicky standing beside Flame.

Trixie Tails Tim Dip and Mint rushed out of there, Tim looked back as he saw Flame let his wall down and start fighting.

Tim hurried out of there with the others but then he started going back.

"Tim where are you going? They told us not to stay there!" shouted Trixie.

End chapter


	18. Chapter 18 “The Girl”

Chapter Two "Jewels and Her Ship"

Chapter Eighteen "The Girl"

The girl took a good look at Spike.

She was purple with blue streaks down her hair, she had her hair up in a ponytail with a headband on the top, she had a camouflage shirt on with dark green pants and had a belt, and her shoes were green and belted across.

"It's you, I thought you'd never come back again" said the girl going away from the rock.

"Where were you going in such a hurry?" asked the girl.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" said Spike.

"I don't know should you? I don't have to explain anything to you" said the girl.

"Hey Sir its Melody, wasn't she that girl we met here last time?" said Blue.

"Yes Blue" answered Spike.

"So, where were you going?" asked Melody.

"If you must know I'm on my way to look for a chaos emerald, where were you going?" said Spike.

"A chaos emerald? Here? I thought they all went back with you five years ago" said Melody.

"Five years ago? It's only been five months since I saw you" said Spike.

"No it was five years ago, I was ten then, now I'm fifteen" said Melody.

"What? You're fifteen now?" said Spike.

"Follow me, we should talk somewhere safer" said Melody walking up to a tree and tapping on it.

A trapdoor opened and a staircase was their.

"I guess Rex picked the wrong spot last time" said Blue.

Melody led them to an underground base; she sat at a table's chair that was there.

"So what's going on?" asked Melody.

"You tell me, we ended up here by some warp-zone or something" said Spike.

"You say it's been five years? It's been five months in our world, our timelines must be different" said Blue.

"Must be, I was ten when we helped you guys, and you still never kept your promise" said Melody.

"I never made any promise, you thought I was Sonic, I didn't say I was you did" said Spike.

"I guess so, but you could have said if you weren't" said Melody.

"I didn't have to, it's not my problem if you couldn't figure it out, now is there's a reason you took us down here to talk?" asked Spike.

"We can't speak in the open about the rebellion, there may be spies in the area, I myself lead the rebellion, but most of us have been captured along with my fiancé" said Melody.

"Who's this fiancé you speak of?" said Spike.

"I have my own business, you're not the only one that's a leader you know, when I was eleven our leader handed the reasonability of being the leader to me" said Melody.

"I still don't see how this could help me any, I was on my way looking for a chaos emerald until you interrupted me" said Spike.

"I was getting to that, the emeralds I thought disappeared when you went back to your home planet, now you say they're here?" said Melody.

"I don't know if they are, but the master emerald is, and why did you think I was that supreme leader when you first saw me?" said Spike.

"Well I was looking for secret files at his base, I was lucky to slip by the guards to get some of their files, but they found me and I had to retreat, and I expected to maybe run in to the leader himself, and you do look shockingly like him, it might be because he's your father and all" said Melody.

"He's not earned the right to call me his son, not after when he did to me, and I don't ever want that spoken again" said Spike.

"Ok Sonic, I didn't mean to get anything going I just wanted to point out you two look alike and that's why I thought you were him" said Melody.

"You called me Sonic again" said Spike.

"I'm sorry, I'm used to calling you that from last time, if you had another name you go by I'd be easier for me" said Melody.

"My name's Spike the hedgehog" said Spike.

End chapter


	19. Chapter 19 “Emerald In the Open?”

Chapter Two "Jewels and Her Ship"

Chapter Nineteen "Emerald In the Open?"

Rex was still running holding Jewels' hand till he realized the robot was gone.

He let go of Jewels' hand and started rubbing the back of his head.

"Well that was a close one" said Rex.

"You…you just saved me life back there" said Jewels.

"Yeah…I didn't want that robot to flatten you or anything" said Rex grinning.

Jewels looked around then looked at Rex.

"That was real sweet of you dummy-head" said Jewels putting Rex in a head-lock and rubbing his head.

"Hey that hurts" said Rex laughing.

"Good, now can we please get to the base now?" asked Jewels.

"Sure Jewels, its right over there" said Rex pointing.

"It's about time we got here" said Jewels irritated.

"It's not my fault they built their base so far away, anyway shouldn't you be doing something now? What did the Boss want you to do?" said Rex.

"I'm doing it right now, looking over the base for weaknesses, if I still had my computer this would be a lot easier" said Jewels.

"It wasn't my fault I hit that tree on your computer when you were building that portal, cant you just fix it?" asked Rex.

"I can, but Spike told me to wait and I wasn't allowed to move a muscle, meaning I couldn't search around for my computer at the crash site" said Jewels.

"Why didn't the Boss just ask you to go with him?" asked Rex.

"…never mind that, lets just start looking for weaknesses" said Jewels.

"Jewels do you see that?" asked Rex pointing to a spot in front of the door of the base.

"Yes, is that the master emerald?" said Jewels.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say they know we're here" said Rex.

"But how would they know? We only just got here" said Jewels.

"Looks to me like they put the master emerald out in the open, they must be planning something, if he wants the chaos emeralds, why'd else would he have the one that could stop them out in the open?" said Rex.

"I don't know, I'd better tell Spike about this" said Jewels opening her communicator, but Rex shut it on her.

"Hey what's the big idea?" said Jewels.

"Don't say anything about the Boss, I think we're being watched" whispered Rex.

End chapter


	20. Chapter 20 “Battle With Tai’s Men”

Chapter Two "Jewels and Her Ship"

Chapter Twenty "Battle With Tai's Men"

Trixie end everybody stopped.

"I'm going back for them" said Tails.

"But Tails you could get hurt, those guys are armed" said Trixie.

"I'll be ok" said Tails twirling his tails and flying his way there.

Mint hid shaking behind Dip.

"Oh no what's going to happen?" said Mint.

"It'll be ok, Tails will get them" said Dip.

Tim was running back to Vicky and Flame; he stopped a little way from them yelling for them to come with him.

"Jake! You can't fight all those guards! Forget them! Let's get out of here!" shouted Tim.

"Set your weapons to stun! The supreme leader wants them for information!" said one of the soldiers.

Flame was waving fire around and shooting them in all directions.

Vicky was pounding her hammer so hard the ground shook.

Vicky could feel something hit her, she fell to the ground, Flame stopped and ran over to her but was stunned to by one of the soldiers too, he fell next to Vicky and the soldiers surrounded them.

Tim started running as fast as he could to them but was stopped by Tails.

"No Tim, you'll be captured too" said Tails.

Tim was trying to get free.

"I'm not going anywhere without my brother" said Tim.

"If you care about your brother you'll not get yourself caught too" said Tails.

Tim stopped.

"Don't worry it'll be alright, we'll figure all this out" said Tails taking Tim and flying back.

Vicky and Flame were passed out and one of the soldiers was commanding them all.

"Contact General Tai, he'll need to know of the captives" said the leading one.

End chapter


	21. Chapter 21 “Flying over Deep Water”

Chapter Two "Jewels and Her Ship"

Chapter Twenty-One "Flying over Deep Water"

Trixie Dip and Mint waited for Tails and Tim worrying when Tails flew back with Tim.

"There you are" said Trixie relieved.

"Yes…but they got Vicky and Flame" said Tails.

Trixie clutched at her locket.

"What are we going to do?" said Trixie.

"I don't know…they were very brave to do that, other wise we'd all be caught if they didn't tell us to go" said Tails.

"I can't take it, I couldn't even help my own brother, why are my powers gone? Why can't I get them back?" thought Tim.

"Well I know they wont give up without a fight and we shouldn't either, we need to figure out where they're taking them and why he wants us as captives" said Trixie.

"Do you think the chaos emeralds have something to do with this?" asked Tails.

"I don't know, why?" asked Trixie.

"Well Tai said he needed the emeralds, dose that mean he thinks we know where they are?" said Tails.

"But we don't know where they are" said Trixie.

"But they wont believe Vicky and Flame if they tell them that, and that means they're in great danger" said Tails.

"Then what should we do? Try to catch up with those soldiers? We're not strong enough to fight them" said Dip.

"I know that's the problem" said Tails.

When Trixie looked the other way she saw somebody yelling "hey you up there? Who are you?!"

"Somebody sees us, what should we do Tails?" asked Trixie.

"well…I don't think we should let anyone know we're here, lets get going, we'll go faster if we fly, I'll take Dip and Mint, you can grab Tim" said Tails.

"Ok Tails" said Trixie starting to fly grabbing hold of Tim and speeding ahead.

Tails grabbed Dip and he grabbed Mint.

The person shouting for them to stop was chasing them.

Trixie and Tails sped out of there and started flying over a lake of water to get to the other side.

"Dip I'm slipping!" said Mint.

"Hold on Mint, we'll be away from this guy soon" said Dip.

"No I mean it, I'm slipping" said Mint losing her grip.

"Tails stop!" said Dip.

"I can't I'm over water and Mint can't swim" said Tails.

Mint was barely hanging on to Dip, Dip tried to hold on to her but she fell off.

"Tails! Go down for her!" shouted Dip.

"I'll try but I could loose you too, you can't swim either" said Tails in a panicked voice flying lower.

Dip let go of Tails and dove into the water.

"Dip you can't swim!" shouted Tails flying down to him.

The person they couldn't guess who it was dove into the water too when he saw them.

Enc chapter


	22. Chapter 22 “Talk With Melody”

Chapter Two "Jewels and Her Ship"

Chapter Twenty-Two "Talk With Melody"

Melody was suspicious of Spike, but talked to him anyhow.

"Ok then Spike, if that's your name, what do you want?" said Melody.

"I didn't say I wanted anything from you, unless you know where a chaos emerald is I'll be on my way" said Spike.

"I don't know where the chaos emeralds are, I know the leader has this Master Emerald" said Melody.

"I know that already, Rex informed me, I'll be seeing you" said Spike about to take off.

"Wait I need your help, I can't get into the base they're holding my fiancé in, I don't know how to get into it without something strong enough to pierce a very strong type of metal" said Melody.

"And this concerns me how?" asked Spike.

Blue looked up at Spike with his dark red eyes that had a red mark across one side.

"You're the fastest person I've met, besides the real Sonic anyway, do you think you could help me find a way to break in?" asked Melody.

"Right now all I care about is getting the master emerald, paying a visit with the supreme leader, and getting the chaos emeralds, I can see to the other things I have planned after I get them all" said Spike.

"I know, I can't help you do that, I think the chaos emeralds will be better left alone then becoming a use to take over a planet, but I am asking you since you didn't help me last time, you did say you'd help me but that didn't work out" said Melody.

"Well, if you have nothing for me in return I can't help you" said Spike.

"I didn't want to show you this, but without you my fiancé will be lost, here" said Melody opening Spike's hand and placing an emerald in it.

"A chaos emerald?" said Spike.

"Yes, and it's your if you help me free my fiancé" said Melody.

"You said you didn't know where one was" said Spike.

"I'm sorry, but you seem just like your father, wanting the chaos emeralds, I was afraid you'd use it to gain control of this planet like he did" said Melody.

"My Father has nothing to do with anything, I do want my revenge on him, along with that other black hedgehog which I will fight when I get all of the emeralds, but I don't like being lied to" said Spike.

"I had to, and besides you're the last one to talk about lying" said Melody.

"How dare you! You were the one that called me Sonic, I never said I was you did" said Spike.

"Well you never would have gotten into that base if it weren't for Lex and I showing you where it was" said Melody.

"Both of you stop, I'm sorry Sir but what if the enemy hears us?" said Blue.

"Let them come, take your emerald I want nothing to do with you" said Spike giving her the emerald back.

End chapter


	23. Chapter 23 “Contacting Spike”

Chapter Two "Jewels and Her Ship"

Chapter Twenty-Three "Contacting Spike"

Rex started looking every direction.

"We're being watched I know it" whispered Rex.

"What do we do?" said Jewels.

"Well I'd just get them out to fight, but I'm not sure how many there are" said Rex.

"Well Spike wanted me to contact him when we found the base, if I don't he'll be angry with me" whispered Jewels.

"I think the Boss will understand, I think-" started Rex but stopped when he heard a smash.

Rex and Jewels looked over at the master emerald, there was a red echidna fighting for it.

"Give me back the master emerald!" shouted Knuckles.

A bunch of robots ambushed him.

"Oh you want to fight huh? Well fine by me!" said Knuckles swinging one of the guard robots to crash into the others.

"It's Red! I'm gonna get him for stranding me here" said Rex.

"No Rex, now that they're distracted by Knuckles, I'll call Spike and you get the emerald" said Jewels.

"Gladly" said Rex smiling and running down to get the emerald.

"Spike, we've found the emerald and the base! Spike do you read me?!" said Jewels in her communicator.

Meanwhile, Melody was trying to calm herself down.

"Alright I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, can you please help me?" said Melody.

"Sorry doesn't always cut it kid, but since I'm in a hurry to get the chaos emeralds I'll go ahead and help you" said Spike.

"Hey, may I ask why you didn't just take it from me? I mean I'm not strong enough to fight you off and you gave the emerald back" said Melody.

"I have more honor then that, and you're not my enemy yet, for the time being anyway" said Spike.

Spike's communicator started ringing.

"What is it?" asked Spike on the communicator.

"We've found the base, Rex is going to get the emerald, but I think they know we're here" said Jewels.

"Ok I'll contact Power and I'll be there right away" said Spike.

"Alright, I'm sending you the coordinates" said Jewels.

"No need, I know where it is" said Melody interrupting.

"Who's that?" asked Melody.

"Nobody just a girl, I'll be there soon" said Spike closing his wrist communicator.

"Just a girl? You know I'm more then that, I'm the leader of the rebellion, a high honor for a fifteen year old" said Melody.

"Whatever, now you said you'd show me to this base? And I believe the emerald was part of the deal" said Spike.

"You sure are to the point, here's your emerald, the supreme leader's base is the same place they're holding my fiancé" said Melody showing Spike out.

End chapter


	24. Chapter 24 “Losing Hold of Mint”

Chapter Two "Jewels and Her Ship"

Chapter Twenty-Four "Losing Hold of Mint"

Tails saw Dip's hand reach out of the water; he flew quickly and grabbed hold of it.

"Dip are you ok?!" said Tails.

Trixie flew over to give Tails a hand.

"It's ok Trixie I got him" said Tails pulling him out of the water.

"No, I have to go back! My little sister doesn't know how to swim!" shouted Dip.

"Dip…it's too late" said Tails.

"No! No it's not! Let me go back for her!" shouted Dip again.

"You cant, you don't know how to swim, none of us do…" said Tails.

Dip tried to jump in again.

"Let go of me Tails!" shouted Dip squirming.

"It's too late Dip, if I let you go you'll drown" said Tails.

"I don't care! I don't do anything except help my sister! I'm not going without her!" shouted Dip.

"Trixie he's in shock, take Tim to and land and I'll catch up with you" said Tails.

"Ok Tails…" said Trixie flying Tim to land.

Trixie got to the other side and let Tim down.

Tails and Dip were both wet and cold.

"Take me back! I'm not going without her!" shouted Dip.

"Dip...you couldn't save her" said Tails.

"I can! Take me back!" said Dip trying to dive in again.

"If you keep this up you'll drown too!" shouted Tails.

Dip put his head in his hands.

"No…" said Dip

"Dip it's alright" said Tails.

"No it's not, its not" said Dip.

End chapter


	25. Chapter 25 “Mint’s Rescue”

Chapter Two "Jewels and Her Ship"

Chapter Twenty-Five "Mint's Rescue"

The person they thought was a soldier pulled himself out of the water; he was carrying a little green fox.

He was wet and had scratches on him, he put the girl down.

"She's not breathing" he said pushing against her.

Mint woke up, but was coughing a lot.

"It's ok, I got to you just in time" he said.

"Thank you mister" said Mint rubbing her eyes.

"Hey, it's you" said Mint.

It was Gizmo; he had just dived into the water and pulled Mint out.

"But…you have robotic parts, why didn't you get shocked?" asked Mint.

"Well I had to risk diving in without testing my upgrade to be waterproof, luckily I only got shocked a little" said Gizmo.

Mint picked herself up and looked both ways.

"My brother, oh no where'd he go?" said Mint.

"Your brother's here?" asked Gizmo.

"Yes, we all ended up here, I guess we're on that other planet, but how'd you get here?" asked Mint.

"I got here a long time ago, I don't know how, it was a flash or something" said Gizmo.

Mint was shivering.

"Come on, lets go, you'll dry off easier walking" said Gizmo helping Mint up.

"Aren't you cold too?" asked Mint.

"Yes a little, but I'm fine" said Gizmo.

"What's wrong with your arm?" asked Mint.

"Oh it's just having trouble, I'm still working on upgrading it so it doesn't react badly to water" said Gizmo.

"You said you got here a while ago?" asked Mint.

"Yeah about two years, I've mostly been keeping away from the war, I mean who knows what could happen if I got mixed up in it" said Gizmo.

"Well thank you for saving me" said Mint.

"That's ok, I wouldn't want you to drown, so how'd you get in the water anyway?" said Gizmo.

"Tails was flying us to shore, but I slipped off" said Mint.

"Well good thing I saw you guys" said Gizmo.

End chapter


	26. Chapter 26 “Sneaking an Emerald”

Chapter Two "Jewels and Her Ship"

Chapter Twenty-Six "Sneaking an Emerald"

Rex was slowly sneaking his way behind the master emerald.

All the robots were attacking Knuckles; But Knuckles was easily taking them down.

Knuckles seemed to enjoy destroying them all.

"HA, think you can catch me huh?" said Knuckles mockingly.

Rex got behind the master emerald.

"There we go" said Rex picking the emerald and lifting it over his head.

Jewels was watching from a distance.

"Oh great, leave it to him to be the most obvious when told to sneak the emerald" said Jewels.

Knuckles noticed the emerald being taken.

"Hey! You come back here with that!" said Knuckles knocking a robot down and chasing after Rex.

Rex was running with the emerald looking back at Knuckles.

"See you later Red" said Rex then smashing himself into something.

It was a huge robot, the same one that was throwing the huge rocks.

"Oh great, not you again" said Rex.

Somebody came up quickly and smashed the robot from behind.

"What?" said Rex gasping.

Spike came up to him, Blue Power and Melody behind him.

"Hello Rex, need a hand?" said Power.

End chapter


	27. Chapter 27 “Base Battle”

Chapter Two "Jewels and Her Ship"

Chapter Twenty-Eight "The Captives"

Vicky and Flame were unconscious with Tai's men taking them somewhere; all the men saluted somebody as he walked up to them.

"What's happened to the other captives?" asked Tai angrily.

"We're sorry sir, they escaped, these were the only ones we could recapture sir" said the leading soldier.

"I thought I trained you better then this, well at least you have two of them" said Tai.

"Sir we've also gotten distress signals from the Supreme Leader's base, but we thought we should wait for orders sir" said the soldier.

"What? The Leader will not be happy if his base is breached, unless his plan runs smoothly" said Tai.

"What are your orders sir?" said the soldier.

"Well is the tracking system working? If it is we should know the coordinates of the other foxes" said Tai.

"Well our radar picks up four of them, but one of them lost its signal, either the fox is no longer alive, or the chip got wet sir" said the soldier.

"Well that's one more to worry about, but the one tailed ones aren't that threatening, well these two maybe but we're holding them prisoner already" said Tai.

"Take them to the Leader's base, make sure they don't escape, when you get them inside help the Leader fight and do as he orders" said Tai.

"Yes sir" they all said.

Gizmo and Mint were walking when they stumbled upon the base.

"Hey it's them, why are they all fighting?" said Mint.

"I don't know, but I don't think we should be seen" said Gizmo.

"I'm tired of hiding, why do we have to stay out of this?" said Mint.

"But Mint you're not old enough to fight these guys" said Gizmo.

"I'm not too young, I'm ten years old now not six, I can handle myself" said Mint.

"Let's not fight if we don't have to, that's all I'm saying" said Gizmo.

"Well alright, but I'm not helpless you know" said Mint.

"I know Mint, I'm not either but I don't think it's a good idea to get mixed up in all this" said Gizmo.

"What do we do then?" asked Mint.

"I don't know, I think we should just watch for now" said Gizmo.

They didn't see behind them was a robot, it started shooting at them.

"Run Mint, I'll handle this!" said Gizmo smashing the robot with his robotic arm.

Mint saw more of them cornering him, she jumped on top of one and started pounding on it.

"Leave him alone you mean robot" said Mint.

The other robot there attempted getting Mint off by shooting at her, but Mint jumped off so it ended up shooting the other robot.

"Nice one Mint" said Gizmo.

"Thanks" said Mint cheerfully.

End chapter


	28. Chapter 28 “The Captives”

Chapter Two "Jewels and Her Ship"

Chapter Twenty-Eight "The Captives"

Vicky and Flame were unconscious with Tai's men taking them somewhere; all the men saluted somebody as he walked up to them.

"What's happened to the other captives?" asked Tai angrily.

"We're sorry sir, they escaped, these were the only ones we could recapture sir" said the leading soldier.

"I thought I trained you better then this, well at least you have two of them" said Tai.

"Sir we've also gotten distress signals from the Supreme Leader's base, but we thought we should wait for orders sir" said the soldier.

"What? The Leader will not be happy if his base is breached, unless his plan runs smoothly" said Tai.

"What are your orders sir?" said the soldier.

"Well is the tracking system working? If it is we should know the coordinates of the other foxes" said Tai.

"Well our radar picks up four of them, but one of them lost its signal, either the fox is no longer alive, or the chip got wet sir" said the soldier.

"Well that's one more to worry about, but the one tailed ones aren't that threatening, well these two maybe but we're holding them prisoner already" said Tai.

"Take them to the Leader's base, make sure they don't escape, when you get them inside help the Leader fight and do as he orders" said Tai.

"Yes sir" they all said.

Gizmo and Mint were walking when they stumbled upon the base.

"Hey it's them, why are they all fighting?" said Mint.

"I don't know, but I don't think we should be seen" said Gizmo.

"I'm tired of hiding, why do we have to stay out of this?" said Mint.

"But Mint you're not old enough to fight these guys" said Gizmo.

"I'm not too young, I'm ten years old now not six, I can handle myself" said Mint.

"Let's not fight if we don't have to, that's all I'm saying" said Gizmo.

"Well alright, but I'm not helpless you know" said Mint.

"I know Mint, I'm not either but I don't think it's a good idea to get mixed up in all this" said Gizmo.

"What do we do then?" asked Mint.

"I don't know, I think we should just watch for now" said Gizmo.

They didn't see behind them was a robot, it started shooting at them.

"Run Mint, I'll handle this!" said Gizmo smashing the robot with his robotic arm.

Mint saw more of them cornering him, she jumped on top of one and started pounding on it.

"Leave him alone you mean robot" said Mint.

The other robot there attempted getting Mint off by shooting at her, but Mint jumped off so it ended up shooting the other robot.

"Nice one Mint" said Gizmo.

"Thanks" said Mint cheerfully.

End chapter


	29. Chapter 29 “An Unlocked Door?”

Chapter Two "Jewels and Her Ship"

Chapter Twenty-Nine "An Unlocked Door?"

Spike Melody and his team finished attacking the robots and the robots all fell down defeated and broken.

Rex was still fighting with Knuckles.

"Want some more bruises Red? I'll be happy to give you some" said Rex egging him on.

"You're all talk guy and my name's Knuckles" said Knuckles striking at Rex.

Rex was crashing to the ground a lot when Knuckles hit him, but he always got up again and counter attacked.

Spike and his team were in front of the door.

"Spike the door's open, no lock, nothing…" said Jewels.

"Well then, open it" said Spike.

"Yes Spike" said Jewels trying to open the blast doors, Power and Blue took the other sides and started pulling them apart from one another.

"Where are the rebels? They were supposed to be held here" said Melody.

"In here, but I'm afraid I wont be releasing them for you" said a voice.

"Show yourself!" shouted Spike.

Blake the Hedgehog walked out in front of them.

He looked exactly like Spike, but with red streaks down his front spikes, and streaks down his quills, he had two silver bands, one at his shoulder, and one on his ankle.

He looked very dark and warrior-like.

"As you wish" said Blake.

"I'd hoped I'd get a chance to fight you again" said Spike with a dark look on his face.

"Really? Now I thought my own kid would be nicer to his father" said Blake.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear your talking!" said Spike.

"Then why did you come here?" asked Blake.

"I wanted to teach you a lesson" said Spike.

"You don't say, and here I thought I was going to be the one teaching lessons, isn't it obvious I wanted you to come here" said Blake.

End chapter


	30. Chapter 30 “Wanted Poster”

Chapter Two "Jewels and Her Ship"

Chapter Thirty "Wanted Poster"

Dip was walking sadly behind the others as they tried to find some way of getting out of the world they were trapped in.

"Well I guess I can't help anything, I failed protecting her" thought Dip.

"What do we do now Tails?" asked Tim.

"I don't know…but those soldiers will be looking for us, I wish there was some way of avoiding them" said Tails.

"I don't know is there a way we could sneak by unnoticed and maybe try to figure a few things out?" said Trixie.

"Yeah but how, all we know is the leader's still alive and he has an army of some kind" said Tim.

"Yeah, maybe we should look for this army" said Trixie.

"That's crazy, what would we do when we find them?" asked Tim.

"Well, maybe we could spy on them" said Trixie.

"Spy on them? A whole army? Sounds risky" said Tim.

"Yeah but how else will we find out what's going on? It's not like they're going to just walk up to us and explain everything" said Trixie.

"Yeah, but how could we spy on them, we're wanted you know" said Tim.

Trixie's eyes strayed to a poster.

"What in the world?!" said Trixie looking closely at it.

There was a picture of Rex.

"Hey it's that hedgehog, what's he doing on a wanted poster?" said Tim.

"That means that hedgehog got here, I wonder how" said Trixie.

"You think he caught one of those glowing light things? You know the thing that put us here?" asked Tim.

"I don't know but he's wanted, that's strange" said Trixie.

Trixie looked more closely at the poster.

"Wanted for stealing, breaking and entering, and mocking the supreme leader" said Trixie reading the poster.

"Well that figures" said Tim.

Trixie tore the poster off and took it.

"Lets keep moving, this place gives me the creeps" said Trixie looking at the older buildings in the area.

End chapter


	31. Chapter 31 “Agents of the Supreme Leader

Chapter Two "Jewels and Her Ship"

Chapter Thirty-One "Agents of the Supreme Leader"

Trixie started looking at the trees, they all seemed wore out.

"Do you think there was a battle here?" asked Trixie.

"Could be, the place is awful worn down" said Tails.

"Do you think anyone's still here?" asked Trixie.

"Lets look around, maybe we'll find something that could help us" said Tails.

Dip was really sad, he wasn't saying anything to anyone either.

"Hey what's that?" asked Trixie.

Tails looked where Trixie pointed too, they could see a bunch of soldiers in the distance.

"Not again, what do we do?" said Trixie.

Dip ventured out and stood angrily in front of the soldiers.

"Dip don't, they'll know we're here" said Trixie trying to stop Dip.

But Dip ignored Trixie's warning and walked straight up to them.

"Hey you guys! What's your problem?! We're trying to get a move on here but how can we do that with you guys following us!" said Dip.

The soldiers all aimed at him till one of them told them to cease fire.

"I don't know what it is you're talking about, we're a scout them assigned to look over the area, but since you walked up to us you'd best be showing me your ID if you'd like no trouble" said the soldier.

"I don't have an ID, because I don't need one" said Dip.

"What on earth is Dip doing?" whispered Trixie to Tails.

"Oh you don't need one huh? Well the leader's laws apply to everyone, the only exception would be for general Tai or the leader himself, what makes you think you don't need an ID?" asked the soldier.

"Because I'm one of the supreme leader's secret agents assigned to find secret files, if I were to carry an ID proving I'm of his army how do you think I could carry on with my mission, somebody would find out I was working for him, but how can my fellow agents and I do our jobs with people following us?" said Dip.

"How come we've never heard of you then?" asked the soldier.

"Do you think the leader would just give out this information to anyone? And besides, we're spies for him; do we look like we belong in his team? No and that's what our enemies will think, now are you going to let us pass or not?" said Dip.

The soldiers were all looking at each other.

"Well I guess you make sense, sorry for the hold up sir" said the soldier.

"Thanks soldier, and keep this between us, we wouldn't want anyone finding out about our mission" said Dip moving on.

Trixie Tails and Tim followed.

When they were out of sight of the soldiers they started running more quickly.

End chapter


	32. Chapter 32 “Cornered By Knuckles”

Chapter Two "Jewels and Her Ship"

Chapter Thirty-Two "Cornered By Knuckles"

Rex was cornered holding the emerald, Knuckles was steaming mad walking up to him.

"How're you doing Red?" said Rex nervously.

"The name's Knuckles, AND GIVE ME THE MASTER EMERALD" said Knuckles threateningly.

"over my dead body, if I give it back I'll have to take it back, do you know how much trouble it is to get this thing back?" said Rex.

"YES, I think I DO! now hand it over!" said Knuckles.

"Rex just give him the stupid rock, I think Spike needs us anyway!" shouted Jewels.

Knuckles looked like he was about ready to pound Rex, but Rex handed him the master emerald.

"See you Red, remember to watch your back, cause I'll get that gem back sooner or later" said Rex running up to join Jewels.

Knuckles just blinked wearing a puzzled face.

"You guys are crazy" said Knuckles putting the emerald down next to him and watching what the others were doing.

Spike was shocked hearing what Blake just said.

"Oh you knew we were here did you? Well that'll make things more fun when I get through with you" said Spike.

"Not this again, last time you tried you failed what makes you think this time would be any different?" said Blake.

"You can't speak to the Master like that, who do you think you are?" said Power interrupting.

"I'll show you who I am" said Blake taking a strike at Power.

Power slid across the ground.

"Whose next?" asked Blake.

Spike stood his ground, in a fight stance.

Rex Jewels and Blue stood behind him; Melody got her gun out and stood with them.

"Ah, I see the powerful rebel leader is here" said Blake.

"You're going to pay for what you've done supreme leader" said Melody.

"Well looks like my boy's got a few friends huh?" said Blake.

"Shut up! Fight me if that's what you want!" said Spike.

"As you wish" said Blake starting to fight Spike but Rex jumped in the way.

"You'll have to go through me first!" said Rex pushing Blake the other way.

End chapter


	33. Chapter 33 “Spotted”

Chapter Two "Jewels and Her Ship"

Chapter Thirty-Three "Spotted"

Trixie and the others were still walking.

"That was really smart Dip, now they think we're spies for them" said Trixie.

"Yeah…whatever…" said Dip sort of cut off from everyone.

"You ok?" asked Trixie.

"No…but that doesn't matter" said Dip.

They suddenly felt a blast, they flew ten feet backwards.

When Trixie got back up she saw Tai and his men facing them.

"I don't remember excusing you from my guard" said Tai with his men circling.

"Will you just give us a break already" said Tim.

"Give our friends back" said Trixie.

"You can give up or fight, take your pick" said Tai.

"I'm not going without a fight, it was one of your soldiers that caused me to loose my sister you creep!" said Dip.

"A single soldier? I doubt that since all my soldiers travel in groups, but anyhow will you be joining your friends now?" said Tai.

"Where's Vicky and Flame?" said Trixie.

"They're fine, at the moment" said Tai.

"You won't be when I get done with you" said Dip.

"Dip calm down, this isn't going to help" said Tails.

"You should listen to your friend, now you're coming with me to the supreme leader, even if you run away again you'll only be found again, it'd be a lot less difficult to just turn yourself in now" said Tai.

"We're not stupid you know, general Tai or whatever, now where's our friends?" said Tails.

"I'm not at liberty to tell you, but enough talk, have you made your choice?" said Tai.

"I'll take fight" said Dip.

"No Dip, we need to think this over first, besides you don't know how to fight" whispered Trixie.

"I guess this is the best way to lean then" said Dip.

Tai's men let their guard down.

"Wrong pick kid" said Tai.

Tails Tim and Trixie were ready to back Dip up but Dip stopped him.

"Thanks, but I'm fine on my own" said Dip.

Every time Dip tried to get a shot in Tai seemed to move out of the way.

Dip tried again but Tai blocked and nailed him, Dip got up again and tried blocking this time, but Tai seemed to know where he was going to block and grabbed him and threw him down.

"Looks like you lost, how's about we get a move on now then? I'm sure the supreme leader wouldn't want anytime wasted on fighting, especially when all of you will only get yourselves hurt" said Tai.

"Why you" said Tails about to fight but had the soldiers aiming at him.

"This time I won't give you guys a choice" said Tai.

End chapter


	34. Chapter 34 “Changing Directions”

Chapter Two "Jewels and Her Ship"

Chapter Thirty-Four "Changing Directions"

Tai had their hands tied and blindfolded.

"This time your fiery friend won't let you escape" said Tai then turning to his men.

"And they'd better not get away again, understand men" said Tai.

His soldiers all saluted him.

"Yes sir" they said.

"Good, now I'm going to contact the scout team for activity, I don't want any funny business this at time" said Tai.

"Yes sir" said the soldier.

There was some fuzziness on the communicator screen.

"Status report Captain" said Tai.

"This is Captain Andrew, we've seen nothing different in the enemies activity, except we spotted the supreme leader's spies, we didn't get an ID check but his story seemed to check out" said the Captain.

"What? I've heard nothing of this, what'd their appearances look like" said Tai.

"The one that approached us was a fox with one side light blue and the other purple sir" said the Captain.

"What? You could have gotten them sooner? No you idiot that wasn't a spy for the leader, otherwise he'd have the spy's mark; you know the rules apply to everyone, you're demoted soldier, tell your second in command to enjoy his promotion, over" said Tai singing out.

"Why'd you have us blindfolded?" said Trixie.

"Because I don't want you seeing too many things of ours, now be quiet" said Tai.

"Hey you can't talk to her like that" said Tails.

"You're forgetting who's the general here" said Tai.

Tai's wrist started going off, it was his contactor.

"What is it?" asked Tai.

"We need immediate backup, the supreme leader's base is under attack and the leader himself seems to be greeting it strangely" said the soldier.

"I'll be there as soon as I can" said Tai.

"Oh men, lets pick up the pace and start going over there, make sure you have the convicts secure" said Tai.

Tai and his soldiers started going, Trixie Tim Tails and Dip were being led with them with the guards pushing them to go.

End chapter


	35. Chapter 35 “Soldiers Arriving”

Chapter Two "Jewels and Her Ship"

Chapter Thirty-Five "Soldiers Arriving"

Rex was using his strength, but Blake used his own weight against him and moved out of the way leading him to crash into the ground.

Blue ran towards him and started using moves on him; Blake ducked the last one then sped behind him and knocked him out with a knock on the back.

"Rex..." said Jewels.

Blake grabbed Jewels, struck her on the side and she fell down next to the others.

"How dare you lay a hand on my team!" shouted Spike.

"They're lucky if they're still alive, after all I'm quite a mastermind when it comes to battle" said Blake smiling.

Melody was shocked at how quickly Blake had Spike's team defeated.

Suddenly many soldiers in two teams arrived, one of them a scout team, the other team was Tai his men, and Trixie and the others still in captivity.

The scout team had two people with them in blindfolds.

All of them stood still when the saw the Supreme Leader starting to fight Spike.

The soldiers were about to start shooting but stopped when Tai spoke.

"Cease fire, The Supreme leader won't want us interfering" said Tai.

The soldiers all dropped their weapons.

Trixie managed to break free of the soldier that was holding her from speaking.

"HELP!" shouted Trixie.

One of the two people that were being held as a captive's ears perked up and started struggling to get away too.

"Trixie!" shouted Vicky still trying to get free.

Trixie was grabbed again and held back.

End chapter


	36. Chapter 36 “Soldiers Arriving”

Chapter Two "Jewels and Her Ship"

Chapter Thirty-Six "Hacked?"

Mint could hear the shout and the sound of battle.

"Gizmo I heard Trixie, They're alright!" said Mint happily.

"But…she just cried for help, are you sure we should be going over there?" said Gizmo.

"Oh no you're right she's in trouble then, quick lets go" said Mint.

Strangely Gizmo wasn't moving.

"Gizmo come on, lets go" said Mint.

"I…I can't" said Gizmo.

"What do you mean you can't?" questioned Mint.

"I don't know, I'm trying to move but my robotic parts are stopping me" said Gizmo.

Mint stepped over to him.

"Oh no, something's wrong, don't come any closer" said Gizmo.

"What? But how can I help if I can't see what's wrong" said Mint.

"I already know what's wrong, I'm…being hacked" said Gizmo.

"What?" gasped Mint.

"Remember when I went out of control that one time when my upgrade failed, I know my upgrade is working but somebody tapped into my system and is controlling my every move, that's why I can't move…you need to get out of here fast" said Gizmo.

"I won't leave you, what if you're attacked and can't fight off what's coming for you?" said Mint.

"Its better then my attacking you, get out of here, I've almost most total control" said Gizmo.

"I heard Trixie, maybe she can help us, I'll be back as fast as I can" said Mint running away.

Gizmo started twhiching.

"Who is it that's doing this to me?! Show yourself I know you're around here somewhere!" demanded Gizmo.

End chapter


	37. Chapter 37 “Stray Bullet”

Chapter Two "Jewels and Her Ship"

Chapter Thirty-Seven "Stray Bullet"

Spike fought Blake aggressively.

"Well I guess you've gotten a little better then you were last time" said Blake going for another blow.

"I'm not an easy guy to take down either" said Spike trying to strike Blake down.

Mint ran over to Trixie but froze when she saw the soldiers surrounding her and the others.

Vicky was violently struggling.

"That's enough out of you, stop moving or else" said the soldier trying to hold Vicky down.

Vicky fell backwards on purpose knocking the soldiers over; one of their guns went off and ended up hitting Spike in the shoulder.

Spike let out a yell from the pain and putt his hands to his shoulder.

Melody's eyes opened in fear when she saw Blake use the opportunity to knock Spike out of consciousness.

"I told you not to interfere! Let me alone" shouted Blake to the soldiers.

Vicky managed to stray from the soldiers.

Mint spotted her and ran cautiously to untie her, while running she picked up Vicky's hammer from the soldier now knocked out.

"Hey! Don't let her escape!" shouted the soldiers preparing to fire but were interrupted when Tai spoke out.

"No, I'll handle this" said Tai following them.

End chapter


	38. Chapter 38 “General Tai”

Chapter Two "Jewels and Her Ship"

Chapter Thirty-Eight "General Tai"

Mint almost got hit but ducked in time.

"Quick, over here Vicky!" shouted Mint.

Vicky made it to her, but she was still blindfolded and her hands were tied.

Mint tried untying her but moved her hand off when she saw a sword coming towards her.

Tai was standing tall and warrior-like with two large swords.

"I wouldn't be doing that if I were you" warned Tai.

Mint looked up shaking, but changed that and had a determined look on her face, she untied her anyway.

Before she could take off the blindfold she was hit down with Tai's sword hilt.

"I warned you" said Tai.

Vicky didn't have time to remove the blindfold but could easily retrieve her hammer without seeing.

"I outmatch you seeing, I guess it'll be even when I fight you blind" said Vicky.

"You underestimate me girl" said Tai.

Vicky showed off her hammer skills then aimed towards Tai.

"Am I now?" mocked Vicky.

Vicky's hammer was clashing with Ta's powerful swords.

Vicky most of the time was hitting, but for every hit she got hit in return.

Tai hit her on her side with the back of his sword.

Vicky was hurt there, but tried fighting even with the pain.

Tai cut the blindfold clean off Vicky.

"Now, we're evenly matched" said Tai.

End chapter


	39. Chapter 39 “Unbelievable circumstances”

Chapter Two "Jewels and Her Ship"

Chapter Thirty-Nine "Unbelievable circumstances"

Blake approached Melody.

Melody tried to keep her gun up but Blake threw it away.

Melody had no escape with the soldiers watching and Blake stepping up near her.

"Well, I see My Son couldn't last a fight against me, unfortunately it wasn't a straight fight with his injury and all, but they'll be plenty of time for a straight fight later" said Blake.

"Don't come any closer, I may be unarmed but that doesn't mean I can't fight without my gun" threatened Melody.

"Really? I would have thought your brother would be the more threatening one" said Blake.

"My…My Brother? What are you talking about…I don't have a brother" said Melody.

"Oh I must have forgotten to tell you, oh and on another subject, you know how you're the rebel leader and all? Well there's something you might like to know, your teammates aren't fellow members of the rebellion, they were sent by me to be double agents" said Spike.

"WHAT?! No…you're lying…They wouldn't do that, I'm getting married…my fiancé" stammered Melody.

"Lex is one of my agents, he's standing right over there if you can spot him" said Blake with a dark grin on his face, the same look Spike's been seen with before.

Melody looked over and Lex was standing there.

He was dark Blue with a red headband with his top quills stinking up over the headband, with a bandana across his shoulder, blue and brown gloves and blue red and brown shoes, and a belt.

"Lex…Tell me he's not telling the truth…and you wouldn't do that to me" pleaded Melody.

"You've got spunk Melody, but not enough to win this war, I'm sorry but my allegiance lies with The Supreme Leader" said Lex.

Trixie and her friends could hear them, the soldiers were watching.

"You lied to me! You said you…we were getting married" cried Melody.

"I'd prefer the word fooled, besides I've only been doing my job and you're the enemy" said Lex.

"I'll give you a choice girl, you can be defeated like your brother, or you can join up with my army" said Blake.

"My Brother…..who?" said Melody.

End chapter


	40. Chapter 40 “In Shock”

Chapter Two "Jewels and Her Ship"

Chapter Forty "In Shock"

Vicky was still fighting with Tai.

"I have to admit you're persistent Fox" said Tai.

Mint got up and was shaking herself to wake up but had a big bump on her head.

"Ouch, he didn't have to hit me so hard…wait where's Gizmo? Oh no he needs help" said Mint.

Mint looked over at Trixie; Trixie was shaking a lot, as if she felt something bad was going to happen.

Melody was overwhelmed with what Blake was telling her.

"I don't understand, what brother? Why? Why would you have a whole group of double agents to trick me? Why am I so important?" asked Melody.

"You don't even know do you? You're brother is the one with the wounded shoulder right over there, and the reason you're so important is that you're my daughter, and you have retrieved a chaos emerald" said Blake.

Melody was too stunned for words, even the soldiers were surprised.

"Spike's my brother? And you're…MY FATHER?!" said Melody.

"Yes, that'd be correct, now if you don't mind I'd like that chaos emerald" said Blake.

"No…never…I'll never do what you want...how could you do this?!" said Melody.

"I can do what I want and I'll get what I want, and I want that chaos emerald" said Blake.

"I'll never tell you where it is" said Melody.

"I wish I didn't have to do this, but if you don't tell me where it is you're useless to me" said Blake about to strike but was held back.

Bleak was being held back by Spike; he was on the ground but was holding his ankle.

"Don't hurt her, there are some lines you can't cross" said Spike in a faint week voice.

"I always knew you were week too, she's at least good enough to challenge me in some ways but you're purely a disappointment" said Blake.

"Don't say things like that! You're not half as good as he is and you never will be, at least he has honor!" said Melody.

"You dare say I'm without honor?" said Blake.

"Yes, why do you say he's week when even hurt he challenges you?" said Melody.

"Enough talk now tell me where it is" said Blake.

"I'm not telling you" said Melody.

"If you don't care if I hurt you, maybe you'll care if I strike at him" threatened Blake.

"No, Spike's down and injured, leave him alone" said Melody.

"Not unless you tell me where it is" said Blake.

End chapter


	41. Chapter 41 “Mint’s Alive?”

Chapter Two "Jewels and Her Ship"

Chapter Forty-One "Mint's Alive?"

Gizmo was out of control; he lost power over himself, his left eye turned red and he was destroying things in his way.

He started getting in the way of the soldiers.

"Hey, what's he think he's doing?" gasped one of the soldiers.

Blake lifted Melody up angrily.

"Where's the emerald?" growled Blake.

"I won't tell you" said Melody.

"If you don't I'll get rid of him, and you after" said Blake.

Mint saw the soldiers distracted and ran over to them to untie them.

"Trixie! Come on I'll untie you" said Mint struggling to get the knots off.

"Who is this? I can't see with this blindfold on" said Trixie.

Mint took the blindfold off Trixie.

Trixie shrieked with joy when she saw Mint was alive.

"Mint!! You're alive!!" screamed Trixie happily.

"Yeah" said Mint with a smile after she got Trixie untied.

Dip could hear that, his whole world seemed to turn upside down; he was both happy and shocked to hear his sister was still alive.

"MINT! IS THAT YOU?!" yelled Dip.

Mint ran over to Dip and started hugging him then started getting the ropes off him, and then took his blindfold off.

"It is you!! I thought I lost you" said Dip grabbing his sister and holding her tight.

The soldiers were shooting at Gizmo, but every bullet bounced off him.

"What in the word is this? He's part metal?" said one of the soldiers.

Tai looked back at them.

"Hey! You idiots watch the prisoners!" screamed Tai.

"What's the matter? Isn't your team up to standers" mocked Vicky throwing her hammer to hit Tai.

Tai caught the hammer and swung it back at Vicky.

"Not yet, but you can never get everyone to listen to you all the time can you?" said Tai striking his swords near Vicky.

Vicky lost her hammer when Tai launched it at her and was now relying on speed and reflexes to fight Tai.

End chapter


	42. Chapter 42 “Danger Everywhere”

Chapter Two "Jewels and Her Ship"

Chapter Forty-Two "Danger Everywhere"

Trixie grabbed Tim Flame and Tails and started getting them untied.

Some of the soldiers spotted them escaping.

"Sir! We can't keep the prisoners and attack this guy at the same time" warned the soldier.

Knuckles noticed Tails and started running over to him with the master emerald in hand.

"Hey Tails, what in the world's going on?" shouted Knuckles.

Tails Trixie Dip Mint Tim and Knuckles took cover away from the soldiers.

But Flame was still passed out.

"Somebody's gotta go get Flame" gasped Trixie.

"I'll go" said Mint.

"No, I'm not losing you again" said Dip refusing to let her go.

"Dip, I can take care of myself, and I'm the only one small enough to get by without being hit but those guns, you guys are to big a target" said Mint.

"No" pleaded Dip.

"Dip, you have to let me get him, he's in danger" said Mint.

"Ok Mint…" agreed Dip sadly.

Tai knocked Vicky into them.

"I don't think you'll have time" said Tai.

Vicky started rushing towards him.

"Wait Vicky, you don't have a weapon, and he has swords!" warned Trixie.

"Hey, who do you think you are? Attacking a girl" said Knuckles standing up to Tai.

"Oh for crying out laud, do I have to beat every single one of you before you surrender?" said Tai.

"I think it's you who needs some sense knocked into you, get out of here" said Tails.

"The Supreme Leader's right over there taking care of some unwanted guests, and it's my job to take care of the rest" said Tai.

"Well tuff luck guy, I'm not letting you get by me" said Knuckles.

End chapter


	43. Chapter 43 “Getting Flame”

Chapter Two "Jewels and Her Ship"

Chapter Forty-Three "Getting Flame"

Mint crept over to Flame as the soldiers were fighting Gizmo, and while Tai was distracted.

"I'll help you Flame" said Mint trying to drag Flame over back to the others.

Gizmo got in the way and was facing Mint ready to attack her.

"Gizmo stop! This isn't you, you have to fight it!" said Mint.

Gizmo's now red eyes were changing colors; she could tell he was trying to stop himself.

Mint grabbed Flame and started dragging him away from the fighting.

"Wake up Flame, I can't carry you" said Mint shaking him.

Flame woke up but pushed her back.

"Hey watch it solders! I'll fight you even if I am blindfolded!" said Flame.

"Oh right the blindfold" laughed Mint then took if off Flame.

"Oh it's you, thanks Mint" said Flame.

Gizmo was standing in front of Mint.

"Gizmo, please…" said Mint.

Gizmo fell to the ground with steam around him, his whole system shut down.

"NO! He can't make it without his system working!" panicked Mint.

Flame walked over to Gizmo and lifted him up.

"A hacker must be the cause of this, we're going to need Tails" said Flame.

"He's over there, but the general guy's there too, can we make it by him?" said Mint.

"We'll have to, I'll take Gizmo you go get Tails" said Flame putting Gizmo over his shoulder and starting to carry him.

End chapter


	44. Chapter 44 “Anger”

Chapter Two "Jewels and Her Ship"

Chapter Forty-Four "Anger"

Blake threw Melody down and looked back at Spike with anger in his eyes.

"This is your last chance girl" said Blake.

"You don't have to do this! Please I can't tell you" said Melody.

"Then-" started Blake but stopped when Spike got up.

"You don't need to waste your time, she's not going to tell you, but I will" said Spike.

"No Spike, don't give it to him" pleaded Melody.

"I have the emerald, and if you want it you're going to have to fight me for it" said Spike still hurting from his shoulder.

"You've got to be kidding me, you have a wounded shoulder, and by the scar on your face I can tell you've lost a battle before, not to mention who you're fighting against" said Blake.

"ARE YOU GOING TO FIGHT ME OR NOT?!" said Spike.

"If you wish Son" said Blake readying to fight.

Spike struck him to the ground faster then Sonic could have.

"NEVER CALL ME THAT!" said Spike in anger.

Blake was wide-eyed as Spike approached him; he looked ready to take him out.

Blake was numb from the impact and couldn't move very well.

Lex jumped in the way of Spike with a gun pointed to him.

"One more move hedgehog and you are a goner" said Lex.

Spike froze for a moment, and then started walking anyway.

Lex was about to shoot but his gun was knocked out of his hand.

"Who dares…Melody?" said Lex.

Melody had her hand-gun pointed straight at Lex and was the one that had just shot the gun out of his hand.

"Melody, putt the gun down" said Lex.

"Why should I! We're enemies remember!" said Melody.

"I'm loyal to Blake, you can't blame me for that" said Lex.

"I don't see why not! You said that…you said…" said Melody with teary eyes.

"You might as well putt the gun down, I know you're not going to hurt me" said Lex.

"Give me one good reason why I wouldn't?" said Melody.

End chapter


	45. Chapter 45 “DoubleCrossed”

Chapter Two "Jewels and Her Ship"

Chapter Forty-Five "Double-Crossed"

The soldiers were getting worried and speaking with each other.

"Should we back him up?" whispered a soldier.

"Orders are not to interfere no matter what, we have to obey orders" whispered the other soldier back.

"The fox that was going crazy on us collapsed sir, and now the foxes are taking him back to the rest, General Tai's over there" said the soldier.

"Orders say not to do anything but to get the prisoners inside the base, but we can't do that if it's General Tai's business" said the other soldier.

Lex was looking at Melody who had a troubled and upset look on her face.

"Get out of my way" said Spike.

"Or what?" replied Lex.

"So…were you only using me for information Lex? Waiting till I got the chaos emerald? so the time when you told me to always be loyal was all for your own gain…the day you helped me get into the base just cause we wanted to see if we could do it…the day you saluted me and gave me the rebel's leader position…and when you said you liked me for who I was…was all a lie" said Melody.

"Sorry Melody but those are the breaks, I didn't want to be the one to fool you but it's my job" said Lex.

"Then why did you ask me to marry you?!" said Melody.

"Because that was the only way you'd come after me, if I was merely a rebel you wouldn't come to this base to try to find me, if I meant something to you you'd come, but it doesn't matter you won't shoot me" said Lex.

"Why not?!" said Melody.

"Because you won't have time to" said Lex grabbing something from his belt and throwing it near Melody.

It was a grenade; Melody couldn't take cover in time.

Spike reacted quickly enough to strike Lex down.

The smoke cleared and Spike was angrily holding Lex in the air.

"Didn't I tell you to get out of my way?! Nobody messes with me!" said Spike letting him down and looking around for Melody.

"Hey, where'd you go?" said Spike.

Melody was standing there with a look of anger in her eyes.

Spike could swear she had the same dark look on her face that he saw Blake wear and the one that he had been seen with.

"I'll never trust anyone again…" said Melody.

End chapter


	46. Chapter 46 “Leaving?”

Chapter Two "Jewels and Her Ship"

Chapter Forty-Six "Leaving?"

Spike looked back at Blake who was struggling to get on his feet.

"Go ahead, get rid of me now that you've got the chance" said Blake.

"No…I'm not like you…this was a warning, if you ever get in my way again, then I'll take after my father, and get you out of the way, but I only do such things when it's necessary, I've proven myself and I will not take advantage now" said Spike still holding his shoulder.

Melody went over to him and took his shoulder and started bandaging it.

"You've been shot there, these bandages won't hold for long you need medical attention" said Melody still looking distant from him.

Tai saw Mint run up to Tails with Flame and Gizmo, all the foxes were together now, with Knuckles in the lead.

"What a cute reunion, too bad I have to crash the party" said Tai.

"Just try" said Knuckles.

Tai's eyes strayed to Blake lying on the ground with an angry look aimed at Spike.

"The supreme leader!" gasped Tai as he ran over to him.

"Your heinous, can I help you?" said Tai leaning over Blake.

"No, leave them be, I will not dishonor my Son, even if he dared to attack me" said Blake.

"But sir, isn't he the enemy?" said Tai.

"Did you hear what I said? I said no" said Blake.

"Yes sir…but what about the foxes?" said Tai.

"Let them go, I don't need them for information anymore, now that I know where the chaos emerald is" said Blake.

"Get over here men, can't you see the supreme leader's in need of assistance?" said Tai.

The soldiers helped Blake up.

"I can see my Son's more ruthless then I thought, I admire that except for the fact I've lost" said Blake.

"Sir, we have an army at your command, why won't you use it?" asked Tai.

"Do as I said or I'll have you demoted" said Blake.

"Yes Sir" said Tai signaling his men to clear out.

Tai walked off with the army following confused at why they were leaving.

Blake gave another angry look back at Spike before he left.

End chapter


	47. Chapter 47 “Clues and Computers”

Chapter Two "Jewels and Her Ship"

Chapter Forty-Seven "Clues and Computers"

Knuckles had a very confused look on his face.

"Ok…did I miss something? Cause it seems that these people are acting funny" said Knuckles.

"I think they want to make sure they uphold their honor, or something, either that or you're right about them being crazy" said Tails.

"Tails, Gizmo's not breathing, help him please!" said Mint.

"What oh no, let me have a look at him" said Tails.

Flame putt him down.

"Who's this Mint? How'd he get here?" asked Trixie.

"Don't you remember Trixie? He's from when the forest burned down, we met him with the other foxes" said Mint.

"Oh yeah I remember, I thought the other foxes all disappeared strangely though, how'd he get here?" said Trixie.

"Maybe this is where he disappeared to" suggested Tim.

"Either way, he's not going to make it unless we find help from a computer programmer, I see the system database is able to get into but it's password protected, I'll see what I can do" said Tails.

"Hurry Tails, you don't know how long he can hang on" said Mint worried.

Tails picked up his screwdriver and started toying with Gizmo's parts.

A few minutes passed and Gizmo was still not moving.

"Tails! Work faster!" said Mint.

"I found it" said Tails cheerfully.

"Found what? What?" asked Mint.

"The password, I'm going to type it in now and I'll see if I can reboot his system" said Tails.

Gizmo had electricity around him, but Mint could see his hand twhiching.

"He's alive!" said Mint.

Gizmo immediately jumped on his feet, he rubbed at his eyes.

"What's going on?" said Gizmo.

"Oh Gizmo, you're alive" said Mint hugging him.

"What do you mean…WHAT HAPPENED?!" said Gizmo remembering.

"You were shut down, you overpowered yourself, and then Tails rebooted you or something like that" said Mint.

"Wow I owe you my life Tails, thanks" said Gizmo.

"Oh it's no problem, I just needed to figure out your password and it was all easy from there" said Tails.

"You know my password??" questioned Gizmo.

"Yeah, I found it when I was trying to get you to reboot, is that ok?" asked Tails.

"Yeah its fine…thanks…" said Gizmo.

"Tails can we all stop talking all nerdy and start trying to figure out a way out of here?" said Knuckles impatiently.

End chapter


	48. Chapter 48 “The Offer”

Chapter Two "Jewels and Her Ship"

Chapter Forty-Eight "The Offer"

Spike was aching in pain; Melody took his shoulder and tried mending it.

"OW! Watch it" said Spike.

"Stay still, I'm trying to get the bullet out and stop the bleeding" said Melody.

Melody got Spike's shoulder repaired after a little time.

He had his arm in a sling; he also had a lot of bandages.

"Thanks…for the bandages I mean" said Spike.

"No, thanks for knocking that guy out for me, I didn't want to have to shoot him" said Melody.

"Would you have?" asked Spike.

"Maybe, but that might not have been the best thing, anyway he left with the Supreme Leader when they saw him passed out, glad he's gone" said Melody.

"I'm fine now and just to let you know I'm still keeping the emerald" said Spike.

"I guessed that, it doesn't matter to me anyway this place's not going to change, if I'm the only one in this whole planet that minds Blake being in charge, I might as well give in, I'm going to stop the rebellion, doesn't matter anyway he can't push me around anymore, even if he is my father…" said Melody.

"Whatever you decide, now if my team's still passed out I suppose I should go and look for them" said Spike.

"What is it you've been trying to do anyway Spike? With your team and all?" asked Melody.

"Well, I know you're a rebel and won't take to the idea very much, but if you must know my goal's total control over the planet I live on" said Spike.

"WHAT?! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT WHEN YOU'VE SEEN YOUR FATHER DO THE SAME THING!" shouted Melody.

"NEVER CALL HIM MY FATHER AGAIN! And stop shouting I can hear you and it's nobody's business but mine" said Spike.

"Spike, you've seen all the bad things that come of these things…" said Melody.

"the only BAD THINGS that could come of my being in control would be for my enemies, and I didn't criticize you why do it to me?" said Spike.

"I'm sorry…it's just I know what it's like to be on the loosing team" said Melody.

Spike looked around him before he replied to Melody.

"Realize I don't ever take on other members to my team, but under the circumstances I'll offer" said Spike.

"What?" asked Melody.

"I'll offer you a spot on my team, but you must never question my authority, and realize you'd be helping me assure a spot as the leader of my home planet.

"I don't know…if your intentions are bad ones" said Melody.

End chapter


	49. Chapter 49 “Waking Up”

Chapter Two "Jewels and Her Ship"

Chapter Forty-Nine "Waking Up"

Blue and Power were on the ground, they both woke up.

"Man I'm tired of being knocked out and not knowing what happened after I wake up" said Blue.

"You and me both" agreed Power.

"Hey, where's the commander? and where's Jewels and Rex?" wondered Blue.

"I don't know, lets go look for them then we can see where the Master is" said Power.

Rex was still unconscious, Jewels was too, she was right on top of Rex.

They both woke up at the same time but Jewels hadn't opened her eyes yet.

"What was that all about?" said Jewels opening her eyes.

Jewels was right over Rex staring eye to eye with him.

She started blushing then tried to get up but her hand slipped and she fell back down on him.

Rex pulled himself up.

"Need a hand?" said Rex offering to help her up.

"Thanks" said Jewels nervously taking Rex's hand.

He pulled her up and looked at her with an amazed look in his eyes.

"Thanks…" said Jewels with a shy and serious look in her eyes.

She gently let go of his hand.

Rex moved his hands behind his back.

"Jewels…Can I tell you something? I've wanted to say something to you for a long time…" said Rex is a gentle way.

"So…where do you think Spike went?" said Jewels changing the subject.

"…I don't know, maybe he's lost or something" said Rex.

"I…I guess we should go look for him then" said Jewels nervous.

"Good idea…" said Rex following Jewels as she started walking.

End chapter


	50. Chapter 50 “Things to Think About”

Chapter Two "Jewels and Her Ship"

Chapter Fifty "Things to Think About"

Trixie and the others were keeping a distance for Spike and Melody.

Melody was still thinking things over.

"My intentions are my own, that's the one thing you'd have to realize, no matter what you'd do as I said without question, and you'd have to be completely loyal to me, I can't abide disloyalty" said Spike.

"You won't have to worry about loyalty, I'd never stoop to being a traitor like Lex did, but…this is all very hard for me to think about, it feels just like I'd be working for Blake" said Melody.

"I am not my father, if you turn it down fine, but I want an answer" said Spike.

"You know…if you're on the dark side…why did you help me?" asked Melody.

"I value things useful to me, although it is strange to find out I have a sister, you are still useful" said Spike.

"Would you ever betray me?" asked Melody.

"Betray? There'd be nothing to betray, you need to follow my orders, it'd be me who'd be worrying about betrayal, from my team" said Spike.

"Sorry Spike, I can't accept" said Melody.

"You're choice, but you won't get another chance again, well I'll be seeing you" said Spike starting to leave.

"Wait…how will you get back to your planet?" asked Melody.

Spike had already left.

"Well…I guess there's nothing more fro me to do" thought Melody regretting saying no a little bit.

"Maybe I should have accepted, maybe things would go better with Spike as leader" wondered Melody.

Blue and Power were still searching.

"Man I wish we'd stay together, for all we know they're in a ditch somewhere" said Blue.

"Even Rex isn't that careless, I'm sure he and Jewels are fine" said Power.

"Why's the commander not here?" asked Blue.

"I don't know where the Master could have gone, but at least we know Jewels and Rex are together" said Power.

"How do we know that?" asked Blue.

"Isn't the reason obvious, anyway maybe Jewels will answer me if I call her up on her communicator" said Power pulling down his sleeves and opening his contactor.

End chapter


	51. Chapter 51 “Catching Up”

Chapter Two "Jewels and Her Ship"

Chapter Fifty-One "Catching Up"

Jewels was still leading the way with Rex following behind her.

"Jewels? I need to tell you something" said Rex.

Jewels was about to answer but she tripped and almost fell but Rex had grabbed her before she did.

"Let's keep moving" said Jewels moving Rex away from her.

"Sure Jewels, you ok?" said Rex.

"Yeah, I just think that Blake guy knocked the wind out of me" said Jewels.

Jewels' communicator was vibrating, she opened it.

"Jewels? Jewels are you there?" said Power.

"I'm here, Rex and I are fine" said Jewels speaking into the contactor.

"that's good news, well we don't really know where we are so we can't really give you directions, but we'll keep a lookout for you, we need to find the Master again" said Power.

"Ok, we'll look around for you as well, Jewels out" said Jewels hanging up and closing the communicator.

Rex was kicking the ground, now in thought.

"Well let's go look around this dump, maybe we'll find a way out of this planet, man I'm sick of getting lost" said Jewels.

"Jewels I have something to tell you…I" started Rex but couldn't finish since Jewels knocked into Spike when she wasn't looking.

"Spike" said Jewels smiling.

"Hi Boss" said Rex sounding disappointed he showed up since he wanted to tell Jewels something.

"Hello" said Spike.

"Spike? Can you tell us what the world was going on?" asked Jewels.

"My father tried to get me out of the way, but I suppose it's all over now, Melody's fine along with my emerald, but we still need a way off this planet" said Spike.

"Melody? Is that the girl I keep hearing about?" asked Jewels.

"Yes, apparently she's my sister" said Spike.

"Your sister?" asked Jewels.

"Yeah, I seem to be getting a lot of surprises lately, nothing I can't handle though, I asked her to join my team but she refused" said Spike.

"You did?" asked Jewels.

"She is a pretty good fighter, but it doesn't really matter now that she turned me down, anyway do you think you could figure a way out of here?" asked Spike.

"Maybe, I'd need my laptop, but it got lost at the crash site" said Jewels.

"Can't you just make another one?" asked Spike.

"Make a computer…I've never taken on something as hard as that" said Jewels.

"You built the way out last time, and the ship, why's a computer so hard?" asked Spike.

"I guess I could try Spike" agreed Jewels.

"Ok, then start working on it, Rex and I'll look for Power and Blue, they contacted me a minute ago, they can't be too far" said Spike.

"Umm Boss, can I stay here?" asked Rex.

"Stay here? Why?" asked Spike.

"I just…thought Jewels could use some protection yeah" said Rex.

"She can take care of herself, come on lets get moving" said Spike already going.

Rex chased behind him.

"Wait up Boss, you know I'm not as fast as you" panted Rex.

End chapter


	52. Chapter 52 “The World’s Under Attack?”

Chapter Two "Jewels and Her Ship"

Chapter Fifty-Two "The World's Under Attack?"

Trixie and the others were talking, Knuckles was getting tired of waiting around.

"Come on lets get out of this stupid planet!" shouted Knuckles loosing his temper.

"We can't get off the planet before we figure a way out" said Tails.

"What about the master emerald? It got you here maybe it could get you back" suggested Gizmo.

"That's a great idea, but how could we get it to work?" said Trixie.

"Hey hold the phone here, I don't want anyone messing with the master emerald" said Knuckles.

"Oh come on Knuckles, you get so paranoid over that thing" said Tails.

"Paranoid? Well at least I don't spend my time running around places and getting into trouble" said Knuckles.

"It's not like we meant to get here Knuckles, besides without the emerald we can't get home" said Tails.

"How could we use it Tails?" asked Trixie.

"Knuckles can get us back" said Tails.

"What why me?" asked Knuckles.

"Because you can control the master emerald, you can tell it to get us home" said Tails.

"Well…ok I'll do it I guess, anything to get away from all this talking" said Knuckles stepping up to the master emerald.

Knuckles was about to try getting the emerald to take them back but before their eyes they saw a flashing light, when it was gone, Amy was standing there.

"YOU HAVE TO HELP SONIC! HELP!" shouted Amy.

"AMY? What's wrong and how did you get here form the master emerald?" asked Tails trying to calm Amy Down.

Everyone was surprised.

"I don't know how I got here, ALL I KNOW IS THE WORLD'S COMING TO AN END ON OUR PLANET! THE CHAOS EMERALDS ARE GOING CRAZY WITHOUT THE MASTER EMERALD AND THEY'RE GOING TO DISTROY THEMSELVES ALONG WITH THE PLANET! AND SONIC'S STILL THERE!!" cried Amy.

The End.

To be continued in the next story


End file.
